


Lumberjack Cookies

by dreamxy



Series: Angel Cookies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alleinerziehender Vater, Childhood Friends, Dad!Dean, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missverständisse, Misunderstandings, POV Dean Winchester, Reunions, Sexuality Crisis, Single Parent Dean, Straight Dean, Teacher Dean, Wiedersehen, Writer Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxy/pseuds/dreamxy
Summary: "Cas kommt nach Hause. Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen." Es sind diese paar kleinen Wörter von seinem besten Freund, Cas Bruder, Michael, die die Gefühle und Erinnerungen lostreten, die Dean seit Jahren versteckt. Wie sie vor dreizehn Jahren auseinander gegangen sind, war schrecklich, anders kann man es nicht beschreiben. Dean weiß, Cas hat jedes Recht der Welt, sauer auf ihn zu sein, trotzdem tut es ihm weh. Die Tatsache, dass Cas sich in einen verdammt gut aussehenden Mann verwandelt hat, macht es auch nicht einfacher. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, scheint seine Tochter Grace einen Freund in ihm gefunden zu haben, was Deans Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellt. [Autorisierte Übersetzung]"Angel Cookies" aus Deans Perspektive
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Angel Cookies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580626
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lumberjack Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870993) by [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate). 



„Der Verstand will vergessen, das Herz sich immer erinnern.“

-Bliss

Der Geruch von frischem Schnee lag in der Luft, gemischt mit den Dürften der Ranch. Für Dean war es immer eine beruhigende Kombination gewesen. Das Gefühl von Zuhause. Damit identifizierte er diesen Ort und es war noch stärker geworden mit dem klaren, erdigen Duft den die neuste Lage von Schnee.

Diese frische Luft einzuatmen war normalerweise ausreichend, um ihn zu beruhigen. Besonders in der Nacht.

Aber nicht heute.

Dean starrte auf sein Handy, versuchte irgendeinen Sinn aus seinen gemischten Gefühlen zu bekommen. Es war nicht rational, eine so starke Reaktion zu einem Anruf zu haben, der schon Stunden zurück lag.

Aber trotzdem, hier war er, draußen in der Kälte, auf der Veranda in der Schaukel sitzend, die er vor drei Jahren für seine Tochter gebaut hatte. Grübelnd. Denkend. Dabei sollte er im Haus sein, sicher stellen, dass Grace schlief anstelle ihr Buch weiter zu lesen. Sie ergatterte sich immer gerne extra Lesezeit, wenn er noch beschäftigt war, bevor er nach ihr sehen konnte.

_„Cas kommt nach Hause. Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen.“_

Michael Kommentar klang so unschuldig und rückblickend war Dean sich auch sicher, dass er überzeugend geklungen hatte, als er seinem Freund gedankt und alles runter gespielt hatte. Eigentlich gab es gar nichts, was er runter spielen musste. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war alles in Ordnung.

Cas kam also nach Hause.

Das war toll, nichts schlimmes.

Bis Dean aufgelegt hatte und anfing die Information richtig zu verdauen.

Cas kam nach Hause.

Er würde in ein paar Stunden zurück in Stars Hollow sein.

Nach dreizehn Jahren.

Nach...

_Am Boden zerstört schauende blaue Augen._

_Zitternde Lippen._

_„Dean, bitte... bitte tu's nicht.“_

Dean atmete tief durch, versuchte sich nicht zu detailliert an den Moment zurück zu erinnern. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Hin und wieder waren seine Gedanken um Cas gekreist. Wie es ihm ging, was aus ihm geworden war. Ob er glücklich war. Aber es war nie viel, nur ein paar Gedanken nebenbei. Jetzt, nach Michaels Anruf, der ihn nur wissen lassen wollte, dass sein kleiner Bruder nach dreizehn Jahren zurück nach Stars Hollow kam.... es fühlte sich an, als sei ein Staudamm gebrochen.

Immer mehr Erinnerungen schwappten aus ihren Schubladen und vor sein inneres Auge und Dean wurde klar: Je länger er hier draußen sitzen bleiben würde, umso schlimmer würde es werden.

Er schob sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche und ging zurück ins Haus. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schlüpfte noch leiser aus seinen Schuhen. Nur für den Fall, dass Grace schon am schlafen war. Der kleine Lichtstrahl, der unter ihrer Zimmertür durchschien, belehrte ihn alles besseren. Grinsend hing er noch seine Jacke auf und schlich dann durch den Flur. An der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Hab dich!“

Seine Tochter ließ beinah ihr Buch fallen, dass gegen ihre angezogene Knie lehnte, die Taschenlampe war ihr aus der Hand und auf das Bett gefallen. Ihre erste Reaktion war wohl, das Licht auszuschalten und jeden möglichen Beweis verschwinden zu lassen.

„Dad... es ist nicht-“

„Bitte sag nicht 'es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht'. Du bist noch viel zu jung, um das zu sagen.“

„Was?“, antwortete Grace. Sie klang verwirrt.

Dean zuckte leicht zusammen, war dankbar dass es in dem Raum dunkel war. Und dass Gracie mit ihren zwölf Jahren zweideutige Bemerkungen scheinbar noch nicht verstand. Gott sei Dank. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt hab. Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen, junge Dame?“

„Aber.... Daaaaaaaad.“

„Wie viele Seiten noch?“, fragte Dean mit einem tiefen Seufzen. War er der einzige Vater auf der Welt, der nicht immun gegen so eine Argumentation seiner Tochter war? In dem Zimmer war es zwar dunkel, aber es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese Diskussion führten. Dean wusste haargenau, was für ein Ausdruck in diesem Moment auf Gracies Gesicht lag. Der Moment in dem sie die _Aber Daaaaad-_ Karte spielte.

„Drei?“, antwortete Grace mit Hoffnung in der Stimme. Es war schon seit längerer Zeit eine Tradition bei ihnen, dass Grace noch bis zum Ende des Kapitels lesen durfte. Dean war da einsichtig. Er war ja selbst ein Bücherwurm und wusste, wie schrecklich es war, mittendrin aufhören zu müssen. Allerdings bedeuteten die Enden eines Kapitel nicht unbedingt ein angemessenes Ende.

„Sind wir an einer Stelle, wo möglicherweise ein Cliffhanger kommen könnte?“

„Neeeein...“

Dean seufzte wieder und Gracie wusste vermutlich schon, dass sie gewonnen hatte. „Drei Seiten, keine mehr.“

„Yay!“

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bad und wenn ich zurück komme...“

„Ich weiß, danke, Daddy.“

„Ja, ja“, antwortete er und schaltete das Licht an „Und leg die Taschenlampe weg. Die ist nicht gut für deine Augen.“

Gracie befolgte seine Anweisung und packte sie weg. Ihre Nase war schon wieder im Buch vergraben, bevor er sich überhaupt umgedreht hatte.

Er ließ sich, im Gegensatz zu sonst, Zeit mit seiner Abendroutine um Grace noch ein paar Extraminuten zu geben. Dean wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, dann sah er sein Spiegelbild an. Er verfolgte die ein Tröpfchen, dann starrte er in seine eigenen Augen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Winchester. Dass Cas zurück kommt, ist eine gute Sache. Freu dich für Chuck und für Michael. Dein bester Freund wird froh darüber sein, seinen Bruder wieder zu haben.“

Bester Freund...

Cas war auch einmal sein Freund bevor... naja, bevor alles so seltsam und dann noch seltsamer geworden war und -

Dean trocknete sein Gesicht ab, drängte die Flut an Gedanken an Cas zurück und verließ das Badezimmer. Die Tür schloss er hinter sich. Sofort hörte er, wie in dem anderen Zimmer ein Buch zugeschlagen wurde, dann folgte das Rascheln von einer Bettdecke. Gerade als er in den Türrahmen trat schloss Grace die Augen und regte sich keinen Millimeter mehr.

„Du weißt, das wäre glaubwürdiger, wenn dein Licht auch aus wäre?“

Ein Augen wurde geöffnet und seine Tochter grinste ihn frech an „Aber ich wusste, dass du es eh ausmachen würdest.“

Dean verdrehte die Augen und kam zu dem Bett seiner Tochter, beugte sich nach unten und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ sich währenddessen von ihr umarmen. Es gab keinen Grund, sie zu tadeln, wenn sie genau so frech war wie ihr alter Herr.

„Süße Träume, Liebling.“

„Du auch, Daddy. Hab dich lieb.“

„Hab dich auch lieb.“

Nachdem er das Licht ausgeknipst hatte, ging er in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf seine eigenen Finger, die er dann auf den Bilderrahmen auf seinem Nachttisch drückte. „Gute Nacht, Lis“, flüsterte er, setzte sich auf das Bett und schaltete ebenfalls das Licht aus. „Wo auch immer du bist.“

Als er sich hinlegte und die Stille ihn einhüllte, dauerte es nicht mehr als zwei Minuten, bis die ersten Erinnerungen an Cas wieder an die Oberfläche traten. Stöhnend stellte Dean sich auf eine lange, schlaflose Nacht ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeellou! :D  
> Schön, dass ihr euch her verirrt habt.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen.
> 
> Für Meinungen/Kritik/Whatever bin ich immer zu haben, also haut raus :)
> 
> Die Geschichte hab bisher 8 fertige Kapitel, an dem 9ten arbeite ich gerade und die anderen... die kommen irgendwann, wenn sie fertig sind :D
> 
> Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns dann!
> 
> Viel Spaß bei den weiteren Kapiteln,  
> xoxo Kensi


	2. Chapter 2

„Manchmal ist es einfach, Menschen zu vergessen,

bis sie wieder vor einem stehen“

-Colleen Hoover

Es war gerade erst kurz nach halb fünf in der Früh, als Dean endlich aufgab. Irgendwo mitten in der Nacht wurden die Erinnerungen zu Träumen, die ihn zahllose Stationen ihrer Freundschaft wieder erleben ließen. Während einige -oder die meisten- schöne Erinnerungen waren und ihn zum lächeln und damit einen friedlichen Schlaf brachten, gab es doch ein paar die dafür sorgten, dass er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere warf, bevor er aufwachte. Seit einer halben Stunde versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen nach der letzten unschönen Erinnerung. Oder zählte das schon als Albtraum? Es war mehr als merkwürdig, als ein junger Cas ihn mit großen Augen erwischt hatte, wie er hinter der Tribüne mit irgendeinem Mädchen rumgemacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr an ihren Namen, dafür aber umso besser daran, wie rot der damals acht-jährige Junge geworden war, bevor er davon rannte. Damals war Dean selbst sechzehn und das Mädchen war definitiv nicht seine erste. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er sie zurückgestoßen und gesagt hatte, sie würden das wann anders fortsetzen. Dann war er Cas hinterher, aber der Junge war bereits verschwunden und als er ihn das nächste Mal sah, war immer jemand bei ihm, da wollte Dean das Thema nicht ansprechen. Und irgendwie hatte sich das Ganze im Sand verlaufen.

Stöhnend schwang Dean die Beine aus dem Bett und saß noch eine Weile auf der Kante. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr so viel an Cas gedacht.

Wieso zur Hölle verwirrte ihn seine Rückkehr nur so sehr?

Dean stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um eine Tasse schwarzen Tee zu machen. Währenddessen grübelte Dean weiter nach. Der Tee dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er fertig gezogen hatte, deswegen ging er schon mal ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Seine Morgendusche konnte warten, die würde er nach dem Ausritt eh brauchen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Als er zwei Tassen mit Tee füllte, den für Grace mit drei Zuckerwürfeln, war Dean zu einer Antwort bekommen: Ihre Trennung war schrecklich gewesen und Dean wusste, Cas hasste ihn dafür. Vermutlich tat er es immer noch, aber da konnte Dean sich nicht sicher sein. Und Michael danach zu fragen, fühlte sich nicht richtig an, also musste er abwarten.

Das machte ihn nervös und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dean Winchester war nicht dafür gemacht, einfach nur nach vorne zu schauen. Er war eine Person, die Struktur und Planung und Kontrolle mochte -was vermutlich daran lag, dass er sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern musste und jetzt eine Tochter hatte; und nicht zu vergessen ein ganzes Klassenzimmer voller pubertierenden Irren. Man konnte da nicht überleben, wenn man keinen richtigen Plan hatte; ohne zu wissen, was schief gehen konnte und trotzdem darauf vorbereitet sein.

Aber mit Cas?

Er hatte einfach nicht den blassendsten Schimmer, was alles passieren konnte und sein Gehirn versuchte wohl alle möglichen Szenarien durchzuspielen, wie Cas darauf reagieren würde, ihn wiederzusehen. Er brauchte einen Plan für jeden einzelnen -und _deswegen_ konnte er nicht schlafen.

So einfach war das.

Sobald der gezuckerte Tee zum Trinken abgekühlt war, ging er mit der Tasse in das Zimmer seiner Tochter und betrat es leise. Er stellte die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett ab und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück, bevor er ihr einen Kuss gab. In dem Moment als seine Lippen ihre Stirn berührten, öffnete sie die Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling. Es ist noch früh, aber ich mache einen Ausritt.“

„'kay.“, murmelte Gracie als Antwort und schloss die Augen wieder „Tee?“

„Hier.“, sagte er und hielt die Tasse in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Mach die Augen auf, Süße.“

„'kay“, murmelte sie wieder, zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen als sie sich soweit aufsetzte, um ihren Tee zu trinken. Dean ließ sie wieder alleine, wusste genau dass sie weiterschlafen würde, sobald ihre Tasse leer war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, konnte seine Tochter morgens tausendmal aufwachen aber auch sofort wieder einschlafen. Sie liebte es, von ihm aufgeweckt zu werden, wenn er früh das Haus verließ , wissend, dass sie noch ein paar Stunden oder Minuten länger schlafen konnte. Und er wusste, wenn er sie später wecken würde, hätte sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

In der Zwischenzeit, war sein Kopf schon wieder bei _Cas_ und nur _Cas_ sobald er sich nicht mit etwas anderem wichtigen beschäftigte.

Ein morgendlicher Ausritt war definitiv die beste Idee, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Schnell zog er seine Winterklamotten an, ging raus in die Kälte und genoss die Ruhe, die ihn umgab. Das Licht im Haupthaus war noch aus, Bobby schlief also auch noch, aber die Bewegungssensoren die auf dem Gelände verteilt waren, sprangen sofort an, als er seinen Weg zum Stall ging.

Seine Cherry für den Ausritt fertig zu machen war ein routinierter Ablauf, dass er sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen musste. Vermutlich könnte er das sogar im Schlaf. Kaum dass er mit ihr den Stall verließ, wurde sie sofort unruhig, wollte sofort los.

„Ruhig. Braves Mädchen.“

Nachdem er sich auf ihren Rücken geschwungen hatte, nahm er sich einen Moment, um die Augen zu schließen und die frische Luft einzuatmen. Es war früh an einem Wintermorgen und trotzdem konnte er die ersten Vögel zwitschert hören. Ein einziges Auto fuhr in der Ferne vorbei, zerstörte aber nicht Deans ruhigen Moment.

Mit einem einfachen Schnalzen seiner Zunge setzte Cherry sich in Bewegung und Dean ließ all seine unruhigen Gedanken auf der Ranch zurück, als sie ihn durch die Winterlandschaft trug.

*~*~*

An diesem Tag zu unterrichten war die Hölle. Dean schob es darauf, dass der Weihnachtsmarkt heute Abend eröffnet wurde oder vielleicht war es auch die allgemeine Weihnachtsstimmung. So oder so waren seine Schüler noch hibbeliger als er es gewöhnt war und hörten kaum ein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Vielleicht war es auch seine eigene Stimmung, die ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Klassenraum versagte. Was auch immer es war, es half Dean kein bisschen und er war froh, als die letzte Stunde endlich vorbei war. Obwohl noch ein Haufen Papierkram auf ihn wartete, den er aber in der Verfassung sicher nicht erledigt bekam, beschloss er seine Sachen schnell zusammen zu packen und Gracie zu erwischen, bevor sie es sich in Luke's Diner gemütlich machte, um auf ihn zu warten. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen und gab ihnen noch Zeit für ein entspanntes Mittagessen, ohne einen ständigen Blick auf die Uhr haben zu müssen, bevor Grace zur Generalprobe gebracht werden musste. Der Gedanke, dass sein kleines Mädchen heute Abend wieder tanzen konnte... Dean dachte gar nicht erst daran zu lügen, es machte ihn stolz und er würde sowas von vor Glück weinen. Nach ihrem schrecklichen Unfall im vergangenen Sommer, nachdem er sein Baby so gebrochen gesehen hatte, nachdem er sie fast verloren hatte-

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, während er Gracie half, die letzten Sachen zusammenzupacken. Daran wollte er nicht mehr denken. Deswegen hatte er immer noch Albträume, da musste er nicht auch noch am Tag daran denken. Gracie war wieder gesund und wohlauf. Auch wenn sie hier und da noch ein paar Probleme hatte, zum Beispiel, wenn sie zu lange stehen musste oder wenn sie zu lange trainierte. Aber alles in allem, ging es ihr gut.

Und Dean dankte Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass an diesem Tag jeder einzelne Schutzengel über seine Tochter gewacht hatte.

Nachdem er sie bei Miss Patty's Tanzstudio abgesetzt hatte, fuhr er selbst zum Marktplatz, um zu sehen, ob es noch etwas zu tun gab. Letztendlich half er Kirk mit der Bühnendekoration, Taylor Doose rannte mit seiner Checkliste durch die Gegend und trieb sie alle in den Wahnsinn. Wie es immer bei solchen Events war, konnte man vorausplanen wie man wollte, am Ende ging in den letzten Minuten immer etwas schief oder fehlte.

„Ah, Dean, schön, dass du endlich hier bist.“, hörte er Taylor sagen. Nachdem er bereits seit mindestens einer Stunde hier war. Verwirrt sah er auf und konnte sein Lachen nur gerade so noch unterdrücken, als er Sam vor Taylor stehen sah und ihm sein bestes Bitchface schenkte, das er besaß.

„Ernsthaft, Taylor?“, presste Sam hervor „Nach all den Jahren verwechselst du mich immer noch mit Dean? Ich hab sogar eine _Ewigkeit_ für dich _gearbeitet_.“

„Ähm, ja... Sicher.... Naja, egal, würdest du mir mit dem Wasserspender helfen? Er scheint kaputt zu sein.“

Sam verdrehte nur die Augen und ging dann zu der Maschine, die später Erfrischungen verkaufen sollte. Sobald er weg war, drehte Dean sich wieder um, um die Lichter aufzuhängen. Weder er noch Sam waren je der Meinung, dass sie sich nicht ähnlich sahen. Zumindest nicht so sehr, dass man sie verwechseln könnte. Und trotzdem musste Sam es auf die harte Tour lernen, dass es die meisten einfach nicht interessierte. Dean war der Ältere und Lautere von beiden gewesen und die meisten kannten seinen Namen, als er ein junger Teenager war. Und als der ruhige, fleißige Sam sich mehr in die Aktivitäten einbrachte, war er öfters nur „Deans Bruder“. Und für manche war es einfach nur „Dean“, warum auch immer.

Bis heute war Dean der festen Überzeugung, dass das der Grund war, wieso Sam seine Haare hatte wachsen lassen -ein deutlicher Unterschied zu Deans kurzen Haaren. Naja, es schien bei Taylor nicht zu helfen.

Als die Bühne fertig war, ging er rüber zu der Maschine.“

„Hallo, Dean.“

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sein Bruder ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Das macht dir Spaß, oder?“

„Neeeeeeein, natürlich nicht.“

„Jerk.“

„Bitch. Und ein Dean, anscheinend. Trage den Namen mit Ehre, es ist ein guter.“

Entweder hatte Sam keine Antwort parat, die er zurück pfeffern konnte oder aber das Thema hing im zum Hals heraus. Er sagte nichts und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Dean erbarmte sich und wechselte das Thema: „Hey, ich reservier uns ein paar Plätze. Weißt du, ob Eileen immer noch ihre Freundin mitbringt?“

„Nein, Lillian musste absagen. Nur wir beide, du und Bobby.“

„Okay. Bis später...Dean“

„Du kannst mich mal.“

Anstelle einer Antwort brach Dean in Lachen aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Stuhlreihen.

*~*~*

Es war faszinierend, wie schnell die Zeit vorbei ging mit nur so kleinen Dingen, die noch erledigt werden mussten. Vielleicht genauso faszinierend, wie sie immer genau rechtzeitig fertig wurden. Teil der Dekoration war ein falscher Schneemann, den Dean gerade auf der Bühne aufbaute, als Miss Patty in den Backstage Bereich ging -nicht das es einen gab- mit einem Haufen aufgeregter Kinder in dicken Winterjacken an ihrer Seite.

„Dad!“

Dean lächelte Gracie an und sprang nach einem letzten Kontrollgang über die Bühne runter und ging zu der Gruppe.

„Hey, Liebling. Bereit für die große Show?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Gracie mit einem breiten Grinsen, schloss ihre Arme um seine Mitte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Pullover. „Aber es ist noch so lange.“

„Nur fünfzehn Minuten. Ist dir kalt?“ Als Gracie ihren Kopf schüttelte, aber immer noch an ihn gedrückt stand, sah Dean zu Miss Patty „Wieso seid ihr so früh hier? Wird den Mädchen nicht kalt?“

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge.“, antwortete Miss Patty, Dean hielt sich zurück mit dem Augenverdrehen. Egal wie alt et wurde, für Patricia LaCosta würde er immer ein Junge bleiben „Sie sind alle so aufgeregt, da bemerken sie die Kälte gar nicht.“

Für Dean reichte die Antwort zwar nicht aus, aber da die aufgeregten Kinder sowieso nicht auf ihn hören würden, blieb er dabei, Grace in seinen Armen zu halten. Als sie ihn nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht losließ, drückte er sie enger an sich und flüsterte in ihr Haar, damit niemand anders es hören konnte.

„Alles okay?“

Gracie nickte gegen seine Brust, was aber alles andere als überzeugend war. Da er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht fror, konnte es nur eine andere Sache sein.

„Bist du nervös?“ Ein Schulterzucken folgte als Antwort für ihn, also machte er weiter „Wegen der Show? Oder dem Tanzen?“

Die Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln, aber Dean kannte sie gut genug, um sie zu verstehen. Er zog sie so eng wie möglich an sich und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel, bevor er sagte: „Du wirst das toll machen. Du hast so hart gekämpft, um wieder hier zu sein und ich bin so, so stolz auf dich.“ Er drückte einen weiteren Kuss in ihr Haar, bevor er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm, damit sie ihn endlich ansah. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du einen Schritt falsch setzt oder nicht. Die Tatsache, dass du überhaupt wieder tanzen kannst, ist fantastisch.“ Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und Dean lächelte mit ihr „Geh einfach da rauf und tanze. Denk an nichts anderes. Hab einfach Spaß.“

Endlich nickte Gracie und umarmte ihn noch einmal fest „Hab dich lieb, Daddy.“

„Hab dich auch lieb, Süße.“, antwortete er „Aber ich sollte vermutlich sicher gehen, dass Onkel Sam richtig mit der Kamera umgeht -“

„Dad, du weißt, dass Onkel Sam mit Technologie viel besser ist, als du.“

Für das bekam Gracie einen Schubs gegen die Schulter, der sie zum Kichern brachte. „Autsch. Danke für dein Vertrauen. Jedenfalls, ich sollte los. Geht's dir jetzt gut?“

„Ja.“, antwortete sie ohne zu zögern und einem ehrlichen breiten Lächeln.

Aber da er ein besorgter Vater war, hakte er nochmal nach: „Ja?“

„Ja, Dad. Mir geht’s gut, versprochen.“

„Gut.“

Mit einem letzten Kuss an Gracie und einem Winken zu den anderen Mädchen, verließ Dean den Backstage Bereich und ging zu den Sitzen in er ersten Reihe, die er früher geblockt hatte. Die anderen drei waren schon besetzt, sein dicker Mantel lag auf dem letzten freien Platz. Schnell zog er ihn ab, bevor er sich runter beugte, um Eileen mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einer schnellen Umarmung zu begrüßen.

„Wir haben uns schon gewundert, wie du nicht frieren kannst.“, sagte seine Schwägerin in einem spielerischen Ton und griff nach seinem Kragen, bevor sie ihm gegen die Brust klopfte, als alles an seinem rechten Platz saß. „Immerhin hast du nicht so viel gearbeitet, dass dich das warm halten würde.“

„Meh.“, sagte Dean „So schlimm war es nicht. Und ich hab was gebraucht, um die Plätze zu sichern.“ Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass er froh war, seinen Mantel wieder zu haben. Mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter begrüßte er Bobby und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Sam. Jetzt hieß es warten, bis Taylor mit seiner Rede anfing.

Das Gemurmel um sie herum wurde irgendwann stärker und weckte gleichzeitig Deans Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sich um, um die Quelle des Tumults zu finden, während er nebenbei einzelne Wortfetzen aufnahm. Über einem Meer aus Köpfen konnte er den Grund noch nicht sehen, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf die eine Person, die er seit gut dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Castiel Shurley.

Viel zu schnell war er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden noch bevor er ein gutes Bild von ihm erhaschen konnte, aber es war genug Zeit, um den stoischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu bemerken.

Und die hübsche Dame an seiner Seite.

Hatte Cas jemanden gefunden?

Das... das war toll. Ja, wirklich... gut. Schön zu wissen, dass sein Freund nicht alleine war. Dass er nicht -

„Willkommen, meine Freunde von Stars Hollow.“, kam Taylors Stimme durch das Mikrofon, unterbrach Deans Gedanken und ließ ihn zusammen zucken, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. „ An diesem schönen Freitag Abend eröffnen wir den diesjährigen Stars Hollow Wintermarkt! Ich weiß, es ist etwas früher als letztes Jahr, aber ihr werden sehen, es wird der Stadt gut tun, das alles hier den ganzen Dezember zu haben!“

Wie zu erwarten, ging das ganze Getuschel weiter und Dean hielt gerade so ein Augenrollen und Stöhnen zurück. Er konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft sie die Länge der Rede bei den vielen Sitzungen diskutiert hatten. Persönlich hatte er kein Problem damit -das bedeutete aber noch lange nicht, dass er Taylor in allen Entscheidungen unterstützte. Also hielt er sich meistens zurück und ließ die ganzen Pro und Contras über sich ergehen. Woche für Woche bis Taylor doch genau das bekam, was er wollte. Wie immer.

„Wie ihr alle wissen solltet, haben wir viele verschiedene Events für diesen Monat geplant, die ihr alle in unseren Brochüren-“  
  
„Wissen wir, Taylor.“, konnte Dean Luke von irgendwoher hören, dicht gefolgt von Babette mit: „Ja, mach weiter mit dem Programm!“

Mit einem Blick zu Sam versuchten sie beide ihr unterdrücktes Lachen zu verstecken. Jeder wusste, wie sehr Taylor Luke nervte mit allem. Es war immer lustig mitanzusehen, wie lange es dauerte, bis Luke explodierte. Und genau wie immer, ignorierte Taylor ihn und alle anderen und machte einfach weiter. Jetzt stöhnte Dean doch auf, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte beim Warten auf Gracies Auftritt nicht einzuschlafen. Zumindest bis er die kleine rote Lampe von Sams schicker Kamera aufblinken sah.

„Nimmst du das etwa auf?“

„Shhh“, war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Dean verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich doch etwas weiter auf, um sich zu seinem Bruder zu drehen: „Du verarschst mich, richtig? Wieso zum Teufel filmst du Taylors Rede?“

„Dean, leise.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Jo und Charlie das nicht gemeint haben, als sie sagten 'bitte film die Eröffnung für' -“

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor ihm die Worte in der Kehle stecken blieben und die Luft aus seinen Lungen gesogen wurde. Während er Sam zugeflüstert hatte, war sein Blick ein paar Reihen weiter hinter gewandert und auf bekannten schwarzen zerzausten Haaren, die seine Augen fesselten. In dem Moment als blaue Augen auf seine trafen, fror die Zeit ein.

Es war ein totales Klisché.

Und vollkommen seltsam, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Cas keine alte Liebelei in einer schrecklichen Telenovela war, sonder ein lang verlorener Freund.

Aber es war die einzige Art, wie Dean das alles beschreiben konnte. Er hatte vergessen, dass er eigentlich mit Sam diskutierte, oder zuzuhören, was sein Bruder ihm antwortete. Cas Blick brannte sich durch ihn, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, obwohl der Moment einen Augenblick später vorbei war. Cas ließ seinen Blick einfach weiter wandern, ohne zu zeigen, dass er ihn wiedererkannt hatte.

_Vielleicht hat er mich einfach nicht gesehen._

Mit einem Kopfschütteln ließ Dean diesen bizarren Moment hinter sich. Machte es einen Unterschied, ob Cas ihn gesehen oder einfach ignoriert hatte? Nein, machte es nicht.

Dankbar, das Taylor in der Zeit mit seiner Rede fertig war und Miss Patty auf die Bühne trat, legte er sein Augenmerk auf die Gruppe Mädchen, die ihr folgten. Sofort fand er sein kleines Mädchen und nach einem kurzen Moment der Suche fand Gracie ihn ebenfalls. Er schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln, bevor er pfiff und noch lauter klatschte. Dean konnte sehen wie die Nervosität von ihr abfiel und sich stattdessen Begeisterung in ihr breitmachte. Die Kinder gingen auf ihre Positionen und ein paar Sekunden später, ging _Der Nussknacker_ los.

Dean hielt den Atmen an, jedes Mal, wenn Grace an der Reihe war, versuchte irgendwie den ganzen Stress von ihr aufzusaugen. Er kannte die Routine und seien Tochter so gut, dass er natürlich die Stellen sah, bei denen sie sich noch nicht sicher fühlte, wo sie ein etwas unbeholfener war wie vor dem Sommer.

Es spielte keine Rolle.

Nichts davon spielte eine Rolle, denn seine Prinzessin war wunderbar und Dean versuchte gar nicht erst zu verbergen, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Erst recht nicht, als Gracie ihre finale Verbeugung machte und die Menge aufsprang und lauthals applaudierte. Dean war so ekstatisch, so dankbar für diesen Moment, dass Gracie wieder tanzen konnte, für wie die ganzen Bewohner von Stars Hollow sie unterstützten. Er fand keine Worte dafür, konnte nur lachen und klatschen und jubeln, während ihm still die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Und als sein Mädchen von der Bühne und direkt in seine Arme rannte, hob er sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich, flüsterte „Ich bin so stolz auf dich“ in ihr Haar und einmal mehr dankte er Gott und ihren Schutzengeln.

*~*~*

Sie mischten sich etwas unter die Leute, Dean war glücklich zu sehen, wie Gracie unter all der Aufmerksamkeit und Lob aufblühte. Sie blieben so lange, dass Bobby sich von ihnen verabschiedete und schon auf die Ranch zurück ging. Der alte Mann war nicht gerne unter so vielen Leuten. Erst nachdem Dean seiner Tochter gesagt hatte, sie würden sich auch bald auf den Heimweg machen, erblickte sie in dem ganzen Getümmel die ganze Shurley Familie. Sie quietschte vor Freude auf und rannte los. „Onkel Chuck!“

„Heey, kleine Gracie.“, war seine Antwort und ließ sich von ihr drücken, umarmte sie ebenfalls.

Chuck Shurley war der Großvater für Gracie, der John Winchester niemals gewesen wäre. Deswegen war Dean Michaels Vater umso dankbarer, dass er sie praktisch adoptiert hatte, nachdem Gracie ihre Mutter verloren hatte. Es leuchtete ein, dass er Dean weitesgehend auch in seine Familie aufgenommen hatte, um ihm über den Verlust seiner Frau zu helfen, aber egal wie es letztendlich war, Gracie war mittlerweile voll und ganz ein Mitglied der Shurleys.

Der Anblick von ihr in Chucks Armen während sie über ihren Auftritt redeten, lenkte Dean lange genug ab, bis er das Ausmaß der Situation begriff, als er Michael mit seinen Geschwistern sah. Sie alle winkten zur Begrüßung, hielten den Blick aber fest auf den Mann gerichtet, der direkt vor Dean stand und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Ohne zu fragen, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, wusste Dean, um wen es sich handelte und sofort bemerkte er die ohrenbetäubende Stille um sie herum, die ihn letztendlich anhalten ließ. Sein Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen, ohne dass er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, wieso.

„Dean, Sam.“, sagte Chuck offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt von den angehaltenen Atem um ihn herum. „Schön, euch wieder zu sehen, Jungs. Und Eileen, meine Liebe.“

„Hallo, Chuck. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen.“, antwortete Eileen und bemerkte vermutlich nichts von der Spannung in der Luft.

Dean wollte auch gerade antworten, als Cas sich umdrehte und ihn direkt ansah.

Er hatte sich verändert. Verdammt, hatte er sich verändert. Und doch hatte er es nicht. Er hatte immer noch sein unordentliches Haar, aber vermutlich trug er es jetzt absichtlich so. Sein Gesicht hatte, natürlich, seine jugendlichen Züge verloren und stattdessen definiert. Und dennoch war es das gleiche Gesicht, an welches Dean sich erinnerte. Aber besonders erinnerte er sich an diese Augen. Diese tiefen blauen, in die Seele schauenden Augen, die er nie wirklich vergessen konnte.

Nie vergessen wollte.

Sie waren immer noch die gleichen, nur dunkler und kühler.

„Hallo, Castiel.“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, immer noch von diesem Blick gefangen. Wie er so normal klingen konnte, wusste er nicht, sein Herz raste immer noch und es schien sich in naher Zukunft auch nicht beruhigen zu wollen.

„Mr. Winchester.“, antwortete Cas mit einem kleinen Nicken und brachte Deans Gedanken damit abrupt zum Stocken.

Die Stimme... seine Stimme hatte sich definitiv verändert. Sie war rau und dunkel und passte so perfekt zu der neuen Person, die vor ihm stand.

Aber trotzdem.

_Mr. Winchester._

Dean versuchte nicht verletzt auszusehen, dankbar dafür, dass sein Bruder dazwischen ging und Cas ebenfalls begrüßte und Eileen vorstellte. Währenddessen versuchte Dean, die Veränderung seines Herzschlags von rasend auf schwer zu verstehen. Und das alles nur durch Cas kalte Begrüßung. War das nicht eines der möglichen Szenarien, die er im Kopf durchgespielt hatte? Er wusste, dass Cas ihn noch hassen konnte und jetzt hatten sich seine Befürchtungen bestätigt.

_Nein. Nein, nicht Befürchtungen. Vermutungen._

Ja, Vermutungen war das richtige Wort.

Seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt: Cas hasste ihn immer noch. Es war zu erwarten und jetzt, da Dean das wusste, konnte er sich auch sicher sein, wo er mit Cas stand. Vielleicht konnte er daran arbeiten, um einige Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen.

Er war so mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er zuerst nicht mitbekam, dass Cas neben seiner Stimme auch die Hände verwendete, um mit Eileen zu reden. Sehr zu Deans Überraschung. Allerdings reichte es nicht ganz, um ihn vom Grübeln abzuhalten.

„Und mein Name ist jetzt Castiel James.“

Naja, _dieses_ Geständnis riss Dean vollends aus seinen Gedanken, dass er sogar den Kopf hob. Er beobachtete, wie Cas seinen neuen Namen erst buchstabierte und Eileen dann sein Namenszeichen zeigte. Ein Zeichen, dass taube Menschen oft Freunden und Familienmitgliedern zuwiesen, um nicht immer den ganzen Namen buchstabieren zu müssen. Bedeutete das, dass Cas jemanden kannte, der taub war?

Das Zeichen selbst war recht einfach und einleuchtend: Die Handbewegung für die Farbe blau, während Cas mit der anderen Hand ein C zeigte.

Dean musste Eileen zustimmen, als sie Cas in die Augen sah und verstehend nickte „Es passt zu dir.“, sagte sie und ließ Dean mit dem Wunsch zurück, dass Cas ihn noch einmal ansehen würde, damit er diese blauen Augen ein weiteres Mal zu Gesicht bekam.

_Moment, was?_

„Und der neue Nachname?“, fragte Eileen weiter „bist du verheiratet?“

Noch mehr seltsame Gefühle machten sich in Dean breit, aber sie waren sofort wieder verschwunden, als Cas nonchalant mit einem „Nein“ antwortete. Dean hatte nicht einmal Zeit, die Gefühle zu benennen. Hauptsächlich war er traurig, dass er die Antwort auf die Fragen von Cas Leben nicht mehr kannte. Er vermisste wirklich seinen Freund.

„Ich habe den Nachnamen meiner Tante angenommen.“, machte Cas mit seiner Erklärung weiter und nickte in die Richtung der Frau, die Dean als die erkannte, die vorhin an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. „Das ist Amara James, die Schwester von meinem Vater.“

_Oh,_ dachte Dean, _also nicht seine Freundin. Nicht verheiratet._

Wenn er jetzt das Gefühl in seiner Brust benennen sollte, würde er auf Erleichterung tippen -obwohl es überhaupt keinen Sinn machte. Oder doch? Vielleicht war er erleichtert, dass er keinen großen Meilenstein im Leben seines Freundes verpasst hatte.

Ja, das musste es sein.

Zufrieden mit der Erklärung versuchte er der Unterhaltung zu folgen und bat still seine Tochter, zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Er wollte gehen, die kalte Schulter, die Cas ihm zeigte und die Achterbahnfahrt seiner eigenen Gefühle nagten an ihm. Aber Gracie war gerade dabei ihre Runde durch die Familie zu machen, sie alle zu umarmen und mit ihnen zu reden.

„Ich hatte ein paar Jahre, um es zu lernen.“, antwortete Cas auf etwas, das Eileen wohl gesagt hatte und Dean verpasste. Was er nicht verpasste war das niedliche Lächeln auf Cas Gesicht.

_Moment, niedlich?_

Dean ignorierte seine Gedanken wieder und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das, was Cas als nächstes sagte: „Die Schwester von meinem besten Freund ist taub und die beiden haben für eine Zeit lang bei mir gewohnt.“

Ah, scheinbar hatte Eileen ihm ein Kompliment zu seiner Zeichensprache gemacht. Von Deans Standpunkt aus, sah es wirklich gut aus. Und scheinbar hatte er wirklich einen tauben Freund.

Im Hintergrund kam Gracie bei Michael, dem letzten in der Reihe, an. Eileen musste es auch gesehen haben, denn sie sagte „Ich freue mich darauf, mehr mit dir zu reden, während zu hier bist.“, zu Cas und Dean war glücklich zu sehen, dass Cas wirklich begeistert darüber war.

„Ebenfalls.“, antwortete er und beendete damit ihre Unterhaltung.

Das war Deans Chance mit Cas zu reden anstatt nur dumm in der Gegend rumzustehen. Seine Tochter war immer noch in ein Gespräch mit Michael vertieft, also suchte Dean verzweifelt nach einem Thema.

Bevor er eins fand, kam Gabe zu ihnen und legte einen Arm um die Schulter von seinem Bruder, wandte sich aber Eileen zu: „Und dazu hast du noch viele Möglichkeiten, Liebes. Ihr kommt doch noch zum Sonntagsdinner?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Sam bevor Dean überhaupt den Mund aufmachte.

„Super, wir sehen uns da.“

Und noch bevor Dean wusste, was los war, zog Gabriel seinen Bruder zur Seite, weg von den Winchesters und zurück in den Kreis der Familie, ließ Dean mit dem Gedanken zurück, dass er eben minutenlang neben Cas gestanden hatte und das einzige was sie einander zu sagen hatten, war „Hallo, Castiel“ und „Mr. Winchester“.

„Bye, Onkel Michael. Bye, Onkel Gabe.“

Gracies Ruf riss Dean zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, genau im richtigen Moment, dass er seinen Arm öffnen und sie damit an seine Seite huschen konnte, als sie zum Auto liefen. Dean folgte seinem Bruder und Schwägerin automatisch, ließ seine Tochter neben ihm glücklich vor sich her babbeln.

„Alles ok, Dad?“

„Was?“, fragte er und sah in die fragenden Augen seiner Tochter „Ja, Ja, sicher.“, versicherte er ihr. „Nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles.“

„Ist okay.“

Eigentlich nicht. Er sollte sich von Cas nicht so ablenken lassen, dass er seiner eigenen Tochter nicht mehr zuhörte.

Als sie bei ihren Wagen ankamen, umarmte er Sam und Eileen zum Abschied, redete noch kurz mit ihren über ihre Wochenendpläne. Sam hatte versprochen, morgen mit Gracie auf den Markt zu gehen, würden aber nicht am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Stattdessen hatte Dean versprochen, sie konnten noch einmal für den kommenden Schneemann-Wettbewerb üben. Für das in seinen Augen einzig wichtige Event. Abgesehen vom Ballett, natürlich. Und er liebte es, dass Gracie ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch als Teampartner haben wollte, solange es noch ging. Eines Tages –und Dean hoffte, dass der Tag noch weit weg war- dachte sie vielleicht, dass es „nicht mehr cool“ war, solche Sachen mit ihrem alten Herrn zu machen. Solche Dinge würde sie dann mit ihrer besten Freundin machen -oder schlimmer, einem Jungen! Gracie war immerhin zwölf Jahre alt. Wie lange noch, bis sie ein Teenager wurde, Make up tragen würde oder sich nicht mehr von ihm in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen ließ?

Nein, Dean wollte gar nicht erst daran denken. Wieder zusammen beim Schneemann-Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, wie sie es die letzten sieben Jahre schon taten, war sehr erfreulich.

Er öffnete die Beifahrerseite, damit seine Tochter auf den Sitz klettern konnte und bewunderte danach den nachtblauen Chevrolet Camaro, der neben ihm parkte. Obwohl nichts und niemand seiner klassichen '67 Chevy Impala das Wasser reichen konnte, war das neuste Model wirklich ein Blickfang.

Dean schloss die Tür und ging nach hinten, um Gracies Tasche in den Kofferraum zu werfen. Danach ging er weiter, um auf seinem Platz hinter dem Steuer zu kommen, nur um zu fluchen, als er sah, wie nah ein anderes Auto neben dem seinen parkte.

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen.“, murmelte er und sah nach, ob er seinen Wagen vielleicht gestreift hatte. In dem Licht konnte er zwar nichts sehen, aber sicherheitshalber schoss er ein paar Fotos, besonders als er einen Blick auf das fremde Kennzeichen warf. Es war auch nicht nur, dass das Auto zu nah an seinem stand, sondern stand es so schräg, dass Dean von hier aus nicht zur Fahrerseite kam.

„Arschloch“, fluchte er wieder leise, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um andersrum zum Steuer zu kommen. Er achtete einen Moment nicht auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte und rannte prompt in einen anderen Körper. Oder der Körper rannte in ihn, schwer zu sagen, wenn man davon überrascht wurde. Instinktiv griff er nach den Ellbogen der Person, um ihn zu stützen, damit er nicht fiel. Im gleichen Moment griffen Finger nach seinem Mantel, zog ihn ungewollt näher.

„Mist, sorry, ich hab nicht...“ fing er an, im selben Moment als eine raue Stimme sagte „Tut mir leid...“ Beide brachen sofort ab und einen Herzschlag später, riss Cas den Kopf hoch und Dean wurde von diesen atemberaubenden blauen Augen gefangen, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

_Waren da weiße Flecken in seinen Augen oder war das nur eine Reflexion?_

Bevor Dean auch nur eine Antwort auf diese seltsame Frage finden konnte -wieso stellte er sich heute andauernd solche bescheuerten fragen?- riss Cas seine Hände von ihm, als hätte er sich an dem Mantel verbrannt. Dean wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte diesen Moment zumindest für ein paar Sekunden noch nicht unterbrechen, wenn auch nur um eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erhalten. Aber eine Sekunde später leisteten seine Hände der stummen Bitte in Cas Augen folge. Er machte schnell einen Schritt zurück, gab Dean selbst genug Platz um um den Wagen herum zu gehen.

Dean beobachtete wie sich Cas hastig hinters Steuer setzte und aus der Parklücke fuhr. Und in wenigen Sekunden war der Camaro verschwunden. Also gehörte dieses wunderschöne Auto seinem alten Freund. Immerhin hatte er Geschmack.

Und er hasste Dean eindeutig immer noch. So was von ganz eindeutig. Wenn die kalte Schulter, die er ihm vorhin gezeigt hatte, nicht genug gewesen war, um es ihn wissen zu lassen, diese Begegnung war es sicherlich.

Dean schluckte den bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinunter und stieg ein, nur im Gracie in ihr Buch vertieft zu finden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Begegnung draußen gar nicht mitbekommen.

Vorsichtig, um nicht doch noch den blöden Wagen zu streifen, fuhr er aus der Lücke und verbannte jeden Gedanken an Cas. Heute Abend ging es um Gracie und darum, dass sie wieder auf den Beinen war -wortwörtlich. Er würde sich früh genug mit seinem alten Freund auseinander setzen, also kein Grund, sich den Abend von seinen verwirrenden und seltsamen Gedanken an Cas kaputt machen zu lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Wahre Freunde sind immer da, auch wenn sie

weiter weg sind.“

-Helen Keller

_„Mr. Winchester!“_

_Der Ruf ging durch die Stille in der Kirche, stoppte die ganze Zeremonie. Die panische Stimme war ihm so bekannt, dass er noch bevor er sich umdrehte, wusste, wer nach ihm rief._

_Er hob den Kopf, gerade als er Lisa den Ring an den Finger stecken wollte und sah genau in am Boden zerstört schauende Augen. Cas Lippen zitterten, er war vollkommen außer Atem, als wäre er gerade den ganzen Weg hier her gerannt._

_Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, machte Cas einen Schritt nach vorne: „Dean, bitte. Bitte tu es nicht!“_

_Lisas Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich. Wieso tat sie das?_

_Wollte er zu Cas rennen? Das machte keinen Sinn, wieso also spürte er, dass er es sollte?_

_Und Lisa..._

_„Castiel... es tut mir leid.“_

_Und nur eine Sekunde später war der Junge verschwunden._

*~*~*

Dean wachte mit einem genervten Stöhnen auf. Immerhin war es kein „Ich hatte gerade einen Albtraum“-Aufwachen. Dean drehte sich zu seinem Wecker und sah, dass er den Hauptteil der Nacht geschafft hatte. Es war kurz nach sechs am Morgen und obwohl er am Wochenende nicht so früh aufstehen musste, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr schlafen würde. Also würden wohl morgendliche Ausritte zu einer neuen Routine werden.

Diesmal weckte er Gracie nicht, ließ ihr nur eine Notiz in ihrem Badezimmer. Nur für den Fall. Nicht, dass er auf einmal an Wunder glaubte, seine Tochter würde an einem Samstag vor 10 Uhr ihr Bett nicht verlassen.

Wie immer konnte die kühle Morgenluft seinen Kopf frei machen. Vielleicht sollte er draußen schlafen, zumindest solange Cas in Stars Hollow blieb. Innerhalb wenigen Minuten verließ Dean die Ranch und war auf dem Weg zum See. Normalerweise schlug er über den Winter eine andere Route ein, jedenfalls während es noch dunkel war. Es gab da ein paar fiese Stellen, wie zum Beispiel der kleine Abhang an der einen Stelle beim See. Und den wollte er auf keinen Fall runter fallen. Aber heute brauchte er die Landschaft. Das war immerhin sein Lieblingsort. Nicht, dass er bei dem schlechten Licht viel sehen konnte, aber das war nicht wichtig. Es war die Vertrautheit, die ihn herzog und seine Gedanken rasten hier nicht. Hier war er in der Lage, sich anderswie zu beschäftigen.

Zum Beispiel mit der Frage, ob er Rubys Fohlen wirklich zu Gracies Weihnachtsgeschenk machen sollte. Das Pferd würde um Weihnachten rum gebären und Grace flehte schon, seitdem sie wusste, dass Ruby schwanger war. Der Gedanke war zwar schön, aber es bedeutete auch viel Verantwortung. Andererseits würde es Gracie helfen, ihre Angst wieder loszuwerden, die sie zwar versteckte, aber Dean wusste, sie war da. Nicht, dass sie das von den Pferden fernhielt, aber dass sie ihn seitdem nicht mehr gefragt hatte, ob sie wieder in den Sattel steigen darf, verriet ihm alles. Gracie war praktisch auf Pferden aufgewachsen. Nach Lisas Tod waren sie auf die Ranch zu Bobby gezogen und Gracie hatte den Hauptteil ihrer Zeit mit reiten, in den Ställen oder auf der Koppel verbracht.

Nach ihrem Unfall hatte sich all das geändert und Dean hoffte immer noch, dass sie einfach nur Zeit brauchte, konnte aber auch nicht verneinen, dass ein eigenes Fohlen ihr vielleicht helfen konnte.

Dean war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er den sich bewegenden Schatten erst sah, als es zu spät war. Cherry reagierte sofort, wiehrte und bäumte sich auf. Nicht so weit, dass sie ihn runter werfen konnte -dafür war er ein zu erfahrener Reiter- aber trotzdem.

„Whoa, whoa, ruhig, Cherry.“, beruhigte er sie, strich ihr über den Nacken, als er die Kontrolle zurück hatte. „Was ist denn los?“

Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, immerhin hatte er die Bewegung um Dunkeln gesehen und konnte sicher sagen, dass sie das erschreckt hatte. Aber seine Stimme half immer, sie weiter zu beruhigen.

Und eine Antwort hatte er schon gar nicht erwartet.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Winchester.“, Cas tiefe Stimme drang durch das Dunkel zu ihm „Das war meine Schuld.“

Hatte er in letzter Zeit so sehr an Cas gedacht, dass er ihn heraufbeschworen hatte? Oder nicht schlimmer, war das nur seine Einbildung?

„Cas?“

Wurde er jetzt wahnsinnig?

„Ja“, kam die Antwort sofort „Entschuldigung, ich hab vergessen, ein Licht mitzunehmen. Hab nicht damit gerechnet, um die Uhrzeit jemandem zu begegnen.“

Dean auch nicht und er konnte sich selbst dafür verfluchen, dass er Cherry in Galopp hatte laufen lassen, obwohl er selbst kaum etwas sah.

Mistkacke, verdammt.

„Geht's dir gut?““, fragte er, hoffte die leichte Panik zeigte sich nicht in seiner Stimme, obwohl er die Sorge nicht verbergen konnte. Was wenn er Cas ernsthaft verletzt hatte? „Bist du verletzt?“

„Mir geht’s gut, ja. Nochmal, es tut mir leid.“

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, hörte er den Schnee unter Schuhen knirschen, der Schatten bewegte sich schnell von ihm weg.

Und einfach so war Cas wieder in seinen Gedanken.

*~*~*

Nach Hause nahm er eine längere Route, mit der Hoffnung, den Kopf wieder freizubekommen. Aber Dean hatte auch zuhause noch mehr als genug Zeit, bevor er sich auf ein Skypegespräch konzentrieren musste. Mit Cherry ließ er sich extra länger Zeit, ging dann erst ins Haus und fuhr schon mal den Laptop hoch. Eine heiße Dusche bewirkte Wunder und als er in die Küche ging, um dort herumzuwerkeln, war er in der Lage, sich zu beruhigen. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, die ihn über seine Begegnung mit Cas nachdenken ließen. Wie den Tee zuzubereiten oder schon für das Frühstück vor zuarbeiten.

Er hatte Gracie gerade ihren Tee gebracht, als das Klingeln vom Laptop ertönte. Schnell holte er seinen eigenen Tee, setzte sich vor den Laptop und nahm den Anruf an. Als das Videobild aufploppte, lächelte er.

„Ihr solltet öfters verreisen, das steht euch!“

„ _Obrigada_ “, antwortete Charlie und grinste breit. „Das ist Portugiesisch und heißt danke.“

„Dann _obrigado_ zurück.“, sagte Dean und verdrehte die Augen „Du weißt, dass ich euch bei eurem Trip geholfen habe und ein paar Vokabeln aufgeschnappt habe, oder?“

„ _Sim_.“

Jetzt war Jo es, die die Augen verdrehte und Charlie leicht zur Seite schob, um mehr Platz vor der Kamera zu ergattern. „Wie ist es zuhause so?“

„Genau. Wie ist es? Sind alle noch _vivo_?“

„Charlie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie in den drei Tagen, die wir weg sind, gestorben sind.“

„Wieso? Kann doch passieren.“, sagte Charlie beleidigt. „Vielleicht lieg ich ja richtig damit, dass sie ohne uns nicht können.“

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner was. Jo sah sie einfach nur an und grinste letztendlich nur bevor sie sagte: „Wow, ein kompletter Satz ohne ein einziges Wort portugiesisch.“

Charlie erwiderte den Blick und flüsterte zuckersüß: „ _Docinho, eu quero chupar você_.“

„Charlie!“ Schnell hielt Jo die Hand vor den Mund ihrer Frau.

Dean trank in Ruhe seinen Tee und grinste nur über die beiden.

Es waren nur drei Tage vergangen und er vermisste die beiden jetzt schon.

Schließlich räusperte er sich: „Soll ich euch lieber alleine lassen?“

„Nein“, kam prompt die Antwort von Jo, die ihre Frau immer noch vom reden abhielt. „Erzähl uns, wie die Eröffnung war. Sam hat uns das Video gestern geschickt. Gracie sah ziemlich gut aus.“

„ _Surpreedente!_ “, nuschelte Charlie hinter Jo's Hand „ _Fabuluso!_ “

„Charlie, wirst du bitte _cale-se_!“

Dean beschloss, Charlie für den Moment zu ignorieren und wandte sich direkt an Jo, als wäre seine verrückte Freundin gar nicht da. „Ja, sie war wirklich super. Ich bin stolz auf sie.“

„War sie sehr nervös?“

„Sehr“, gab Dean zu „Aber sie hat es geschafft.“

„Muss toll gewesen sein, wie sie jeder unterstützt.“, sagte Charlie schließlich, hatte sich scheinbar wieder beruhigt. Ein bisschen zumindest.

Dean nickte: „Sie hat gestrahlt wie die Sonne.“

„Schläft sie noch?“

„Es ist kurz nach zehn, was denkst du?“, grinste er in die Kamera. Wie auf Stichwort ging den Gang runter eine Tür auf. In Socken gepackte Füße schleiften über den Boden und kurz darauf stand eine verschlafene Grace im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Haare waren noch vollkommen durcheinander und sie trug eine Decke um ihre Schulter. Sie krabbelte an Deans Seite, kuschelte sich an ihn und winkte in die Kamera.

„Hey Tante Jo, Morgen Tante Charlie.“

„ _Bom dia, filhota_.“

„Oh, richtig... portugiesisch.“

„ _Sim_.“

„Wie ist Portugal so?“

Glücklicherweise erzählte Charlie alles, was sie zu sagen hatte auf Englisch. Jo konnte nur hier und da was einwerfen. Um die drei nicht zu unterbrechen, genoss Dean seinen Tee und legte seinen Arm um Gracie. Schnell drehte sich die Unterhaltung um Gracies ersten Ballettauftritt seit dem Unfall. Und da Dean so verdammt stolz auf sie war, strahlte er, während Gracie ihren Tanten alles erzählte.

„Und Onkel Chuck war auch da. Und Onkel Michael. Und alle seine Geschwister, sogar der eine Bruder- Dad, wie heißt er nochmal?“

Sofort zog sich sein Herz zusammen. „Castiel.“

„Ja, genau der. Oh! Und Onkel Gabe hat versprochen-“

Normalerweise war genau das die Stelle, die ihn aufhorchen ließ. Immer, wenn es um ein versprechen von Gabriel an seine Tochter ging, hörte er genau zu. Aber jetzt war es Jo, die ihn davon ablenkte. Sofort nachdem sie Castiels Namen gehört hatte, hatten sich ihre Augen verengt. Ohne es absichtlich zu wollen, fing Dean in Gedanken an, die Sekunden zu zählen.

Er kam bis fünf, als ihre Augen groß wurden und sich dann auf ihn hefteten. Er sah sie ausdrucklos an. Keinen Ton würde er darüber verlieren, solange Gracie bei ihnen war. Stumm schien Jo ihm zuzustimmen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder an Gracie.

Nach einer halben Stunde, erinnerte Dean seine Tochter daran, dass Sam sie bald abholen würde. Ohne Eile stand Gracie auf und winkte wieder in die Kamera „ _Tchau tia Jo, tchau tia Charlie_.“

„ _Até mais, filhota_.“

Gracie schien schon wieder vor Freude komplett wach zu sein und war wenig später auf den Weg ins Bad. Nicht ohne ihrem Vater noch ein Lächeln zu schenken, welches er sofort erwiderte. Bereit, sich ebenfalls von den beiden zu verabschieden, drehte er sich wieder dem Laptop zu.

„Wag es nicht, Winchester.“, sagte Jo drohend.

Dean hatte schon eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung das gehen würde, wollte es aber trotzdem lieber vermeiden. „Wir haben euch schon lang genug von euren Plänen abgehalten. Wolltet ihr nicht Lissabon unsicher machen? Und ich muss mich ums Frühstück kümmern.“

„Hierfür hast du noch fünf Minuten.“

„ _O que eu perdi_?“

„Es ist nichts.“, sagte Dean und ignorierte dabei Charlie. „Ich weiß nicht mal, was du meinst.“

„Netter Versuch.“

„Okay, was verpasse ich gerade?“

„Castiel.“

„Wer?“

„Castiel“, sagte Jo zu Charlie, ohne den Blick von Dean abzuwenden.

Verwirrt sah Charlie zwischen den beiden hin und her „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wovon ihr sprecht.“

Dean war schneller als Jo: „Sie meint Michaels jüngsten Bruder, Castiel. Der, der seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr hier war.“

„Oh, ach ja. Ich erinnere mich. Sorry. Red weiter.“

„Da gibt’s nichts zum reden.“, versuchte Dean es, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen Jo.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte sie und wandte sich dann an Charlie „Was Dean vergessen hat zu erwähnen, ist, dass Castiel der Junge ist, der versucht hat, ihre Hochzeit zu stoppen.“

„oooooh.“, machte Charlie, ihre Augen wurden größer.

Super, also hatte Jo ihr auch von dem Zwischenfall erzählt. „Jetzt mach aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten. Ja, Cas hat für mich geschwärmt, aber mehr auch nicht. Das ist lange her.“

„Ach?“, antwortete Jo. Ihr Ton war viel zu zuckersüß, um ernst gemeint zu sein „Also war alles in bester Ordnung, als ihr euch wieder gesehen habt? Habt gelacht und geredet und wart wieder Freunde? Als wäre nichts passiert?“

„Freunde?“, warf Charlie verwirrt ein „Hast du nicht gesagt, er war einer von seinen Schülern-“

„Ja, das auch.“ Jo machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung „Ich erklär's dir später“

„Habt ihr beiden echt nichts besseres zu tun?“, stöhnte Dean.

„Nein.“, antworteten beide gleichzeitig. Na super. „Also raus mit der Sprache, wie war das Wiedersehen?“

„Kalt, okay? Wolltest du das hören?“, patzte Dean. So langsam wurde er echt sauer auf Jo. Ja, das war übertrieben und unverständlich, aber trotzdem. „Er hasst mich abgrundtief. Kann mich nicht mal ansehen und er nennt mich _Mr. Winchester._ Falls er überhaupt mit mir redet. Jetzt zufrieden?“

„Bist du sicher, dass er so zu dir ist, weil er dich _hasst_?“, gab Jo zu bedenken, komplett unbeeindruckt von seinem Ausbruch.

Ihre Frage ließ ihn für ganze zwei Sekunden zögern, dann grummelte er „Was sollte es sonst sein?“

„Naja, hast du je daran gedacht, dass... keine Ahnung, dass er sein Gesicht wahren wollte?“

„Was?“

„Ach, komm schon, Dean. Ich weiß, so dumm bist du nicht.“ Den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, ignorierte sie. „Hast du je daran gedacht, dass er sich vielleicht schämt? Oder vielleicht immer noch Gefühle für dich hat?“

Lachend schüttelte Dean den Kopf. „Nach dreizehn Jahren? Wirklich, Jo, das hier ist kein Nicholas Sparks Roman. Wir werden erwachsen und überwinden einen Schwarm aus Schulzeiten. Und er würde sich schämen? Wieso sollte er das?“

„Ernsthaft?“

„Ja.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil er versucht hat die Hochzeit von seinem Lehrer aufzuhalten? Eine Hochzeit bei der die halbe Stadt anwesend war?“

„Ich _bitte_ dich-“

Die Badezimmertür ging auf, ließ Dean abbrechen und warten. Eine Sekunde später fiel eine zweite Tür ins Schloss, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Grace zurück in ihrem Zimmer war. Trotzdem musste er aufpassen. Das letzte was er wollte, war, dass Gracie davon erfuhr.

„Kein Wort zu Gracie.“, flüsterte er in den Laptop „Und diese Unterhaltung.. die ist jetzt vorbei.“

Wie gerne würde er einfach den Laptop zuklappen, aber die Reaktion wäre kindisch.

„Wieso kehrst du seine Gefühle so unter den Teppich?“

„ _Bitte_?!“

„Du nennst seine Gefühle einen 'Schwarm aus Schulzeiten'. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber warst du es nicht immer, der ihn verteidigt hat?“

„Und das tue ich auch immer noch?“, sagte Dean. Jetzt war er wirklich sauer. „Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ja, ich bewundere seinen Mut. Und ich denke immer noch, dass keiner das Recht hat, sich deswegen über ihn lustig zu machen. Aber verdammt Jo, das war vor dreizehn Jahren! Denkst du wirklich er hat nach all den Jahren noch Gefühle für mich? Nach allem, was ich getan habe?“

„Was du getan hast?“, fragte Charlie. Sie versuchte wirklich am Ball zu bleiben, aber sie verstand kaum, was los war.

Dean lehnte sich zurück. Seine ganze Wut gegen Jo katapultierte ihn zurück an diesen Tag. Zurück zu Cas, der ihn am Boden zerstört ansah. „Ich hab ihn gehen lasse. Ich hätte ihm nachgehen sollen.“

„ _Wolltest_ du ihm nachgehen?“, fragte Charlie ungläubig. „Bei deiner eigenen Hochzeit?“

„Nein. Nicht so, wie du denkst.“ Als er nicht weitersprach, starrten die beiden Frauen ihn einfach nur an. Diesmal aber benutzten sie sein Schweigen nicht gegen ihn. „Ich wusste von seinen Gefühlen.“, gab er flüsternd zu „Schon eine Weile... Und ich hätte...“ Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, aber das war schwerer als gedacht. „Ich hätte vor der Hochzeit mit ihm reden sollen. Und ich hätte ihm nachgehen sollen und- keine Ahnung- mich entschuldigen sollen oder so.“

„Warte, Moment mal.“, sagte Jo. Alles, was er eben gesagt hatte, war auch neu für sie. „Du hattest das Bedürfnis ihm _nachzugehen und dich zu entschuldigen, weil du Lisa heiratest_?“

„Ja.“, sagte Dean, ruderte aber sofort wieder zurück. „Also, nein. Nicht dafür. Aber für... für... ach keine Ahnung! Dafür dass er leiden musste. Ich weiß es nicht!“

„Wow.“

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“

Die Antwort würde er wohl nie erfahren, denn genau in dem Moment kam Grace um die Ecke. „Was gibt’s zum Frühstück, Dad?“ Noch bevor sie die frage fertig gestellt hatte, war sie in der Küche verschwunden. Scheinbar ohne wahrzunehmen, dass Dean noch mit ihren Tanten telefonierte.

„Omelett.“, rief er in ihre Richtung. „Gib mir eine Minute.“

„Oki doki.“

Dean drehte sich wieder zum Laptop, deutete auf die beiden am anderen Ende. „Diese Unterhaltung ist _vorbei_. Genau wie diese ganze Sache. Cas ist nur über die Feiertage hier. In einem Monat ist er wieder weg.“ Er ignorierte, wie sein Herz sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Und je weiter er redete, desto leiser wurde er. „Ich muss nur die nächsten paar Male überstehen, die wir uns über den Weg laufen werden und das war's. Also hört auf, da irgendwas rein zu interpretieren, okay?“

„Wir haben nicht-“

„Vorbei!“

„Okay! Himmelherrgott, ist ja schon gut.“, gab Jo nach „Wir reden nicht mehr davon, zufrieden?“

„Ja.“

Das Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust breit machte, gefiel ihm nicht. Die beiden waren wie Schwestern für ihn und mit ihnen zu streiten war grauenvoll. Er stritt nie gerne mit ihnen und jetzt, wo sie so viele Kilometer entfernt waren, tat es gleich noch mehr weh.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er all seinen Frust entweichen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht so anfahren.“

„Und ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen.“, murmelte sie und fügte hinzu, nachdem Charlie sie angestupst hatte „Tut mir leid“

„Schon gut. Okay, jetzt haben wir euch aber wirklich lange genug aufgehalten. Ihr seit in Europa und solltet euch nicht mit unseren Problemen rumschlagen müssen. Habt Spaß!“

Beide Frauen sahen ihn skeptisch an „Zwischen uns ist alles gut?“, fragte Jo.

Dean schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich liebe euch beide zu sehr, um lange sauer auf euch zu sein.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Jo mit einem Lächeln.

Charlie schien direkt wieder ihre aufgeweckte Verrücktheit wiederzuentdecken, als sie ihm zum Abschied winkte „ _Até mais, tiozinho_ “. Die alle drei fingen an zu lachen, dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Dean nahm sich noch eine Minute, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Erst als Gracie nach ihm rief, stand er auf. Er schob all das Chaos in seinem Kopf zur Seite und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen, bevor der Tag richtig los ging.


	4. Chapter 4

„Erinnerungen können beides: dich wohlfühlen lassen, aber auch zerreißen“

-Haruki Murakami

Wenn Dean gehofft hatte, ein Tag voller Ablenkung würde ihm beim Einschlafen helfen, wurde ihm jetzt ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Egal, wie lange er Bobby mit den Pferden geholfen und auf der Ranch ein paar Dinge erledigt hatte, die es unbedingt nötig hatten; egal wie viel Spaß er mit Gracie hatte, als sie einen Schneemann im Garten gebaut und sich währenddessen eine Schneeballschlacht geliefert hatten; egal wie sehr er die Zeit mit seiner Familie genoss, zusammen am Feuer zu sitzen mit heißem Kakao mit ihrem Lieblingsfilm im DVD-Player... ganz egal was, kaum waren die Lichter aus und er im Bett, kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um Cas.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr“, murmelte Dean, als er zum tausendsten Mal diese Nacht aufwachte. Der Wecker sagte ihm, dass es nicht mal halb fünf in der Früh war und er war schon mehr als bereit, aufzustehen. Wieso träumte er drei Nächte hintereinander von Cas, nur weil er wieder in sein Leben getreten war?

Dean knipste die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch an und setzte sich auf. Seine Augen wanderten zu den frei Bilderrahmen neben dem Wecker. Eines zeigte seine engsten Freunde und die Familie. Das Bild war an Gracies fünftem Geburtstag entstanden, sie waren picknicken. Das Bild war im perfekten Moment entstanden, hielt die Freude und das Glück auf jedem einzelnen Gesicht fest.

Das zweite Bild war kurz nach Sams Geburt entstanden. John hielt den kleinen Sammy, sein Gesicht frei von Sorgen oder Schmerz oder Trauer. Dean saß auf seinen Knien, die kleinen Hände in die Decke um Sams Körper gekrallt, als wollte er seinen Bruder selbst halten. Mary saß neben ihnen, lächelte ihre drei Männer voller Liebe an. Wie glücklich seine Eltern gewesen sein mussten. Und wie gemein das Leben ihnen mitspielte, als sie ihnen ihr Glück bald darauf genommen hatten.

Das dritte Bild war sein Lieblingsbild von Lisa, mit einem Lächeln genau in die Kamera. Es war in ihren Flitterwochen entstanden, genauer gesagt am Strand in Florida. Sie hatte mit der Sonne um die Wette gestrahlt und Dean konnte heute noch schwören manchmal ihr Lachen von damals zu hören.Das Bild zauberte ihm immer noch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, auch wenn sein Herz schwer wurde. Er vermisste sie jeden einzelnen Tag.

„Was passiert mit mir, Lis?“, flüsterte er und hoffte auf eine Antwort. „Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken? Wieso träume ich von ihm?“

Lisa lächelte ihn nur weiter an, von ihr bekam er keine Antwort.

Dean stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, trank sein Wasser und beobachtete sein Spiegelbild im Fenster. Die Müdigkeit saß ihm tief in den Knochen, aber sein Kopf war wach. Dean hasste diesen Zustand.

Als er in den Flur zurück ging, knipste er das Licht wieder aus und sah kurz nach Gracie. Seine Tochter schlief tief und fest, ein Arm war fest um ihren Stoffelch geklammert. Dann ging er weiter in sein Arbeitszimmer. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür, um sie nicht aus Versehen aufzuwecken. Erst dann schaltete er das Licht an. Das Glas stellte er auf dem Tisch ab und ging dann zu den Regalen voller Bücher. Dadurch, dass er Ordnung liebte und sein Arbeitszimmer deswegen sehr gut durchorganisiert war, fand er das Jahrbuch nachdem er suchte, in nur wenigen Sekunden.

_Stars Hollow High_

_2004/2005_

Er setzte sich und schlug das Buch auf, blätterte durch die Seiten. Hier und da blieb er etwas länger an den Gesichtern hängen, lächelte bei den Erinnerungen. Aber danach suchte er nicht. Was er suchte befand sich auf den Seiten, wo die Portraits der einzelnen Schüler abgebildet waren Ein paar lose Blätter, die er selbst hinein gelegt hatte, fielen ihm entgegen. Dean legte sie zur Seite und sah sich ein Bild genauer an.

Castiel Shurley war immer ein ruhiger Junge gewesen, blieb oft für sich, hatte nur einen sehr kleinen Freundeskreis. Aber da Dean ihn auch außerhalb der Schule kannte, wusste er, dass das nicht immer der Fall war. Er wusste, Castiel liebte es, zu lachen und er hatte seinen ganz eigenen Humor. Einen, den Dean verstand und schätzte. Er hatte Castiel aufwachsen sehen und trotzdem war er für ihn nie „nur“ Michaels kleiner Bruder. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber der Altersunterschied von achteinhalb Jahren hatte ihn nie gestört. Castiel war immer sein Freund gewesen.

Bis heute wünschte er sich, er hätte ihre Freundschaft nicht so zur Seite geschoben, als er an der Schule zu unterrichten angefangen hatte. Aber er war so jung gewesen, so unsicher. Er wollte das nicht in den Sand setzen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute schlecht über ihn redeten, dass er Schüler bevorzugte weil er sie privat kannte. Es war schlimm genug, dass alle ihn aufs Genauste beobachteten, jeder wusste, dass er ein Frauenheld war. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, als ein besorgter Vater bei einem der letzten Stadtratstreffen geäußert hatte, er befürchte, dass Dean mit den Mädchen in seiner Klasse flirten würde und bessere Noten vergab für-

Dean räusperte sich und schob die Erinnerung beiseite. Sie schmerzte immer noch. Glücklicherweise stand der Rest der Stadt hinter ihm. Aber das Gefühl, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen, verfolgte ihn während seinen ersten Jahren als Lehrer.

Vermutlich war es dumm gewesen, deswegen die Freundschaft zu Cas wegzuwerfen. Die meisten wussten sowieso, dass sie sich nah standen. Und die die das nicht wussten, wussten zumindest, dass Dean und Michael beste Freunde waren. Aber trotzdem hatte Dean damals Cas Spitznamen beiseite geschoben und ihn zum allerersten Mal bei seinem vollen Namen genannt.

Damals hätte er nie gedacht, wie weh es tun würde, wenn Cas ihn Mr. Winchester nannte.

Seine Finger flogen über Cas Namen, dann las er das von ihm gewählte Zitat. So oft, wie er es gelesen hatte, kannte er es in und auswendig ohne überhaupt hinzusehen.

_Schönheit beginnt, wenn du entscheidest, du selbst zu sein._

_-Coco Chanel_

Nur ein paar Wochen später, nachdem die Fotos aufgenommen und die Zitate gewählt wurden, war er verschwunden. Direkt nach Deans Hochzeit, direkt nachdem er versucht hatte, sie aufzuhalten, direkt nachdem Dean ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal 5 Minuten, um ihm nachzugehen und mit ihm zu reden.

Obwohl Cas das Schuljahr nicht an der Stars Hollow High beendet hatte, hatte Dean sicher gestellt, dass sein Bild im Jahrbuch dabei war. Es wäre einfach nicht fair gewesen, ihn weg zulassen. Als wäre er nie Teil der Schule oder des Jahrgangs gewesen.

Dean trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und griff dann nach den Blättern, die er vorhin zur Seite gelegt hatte. Das Erste war ein Empfehlungsschreiben, dass er kurz nach Weihnachten geschrieben hatte. Eigentlich wollte er es Cas bei Beginn des Neuen Jahres geben. Als er seine eigenen Worte von vor so vielen Jahren wieder las, musste er lächeln. Er hatte Stunden gebraucht, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, ohne es wie Schwärmerei klingen zu lassen.

Er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, den Brief wegzuschmeißen, auch wenn er ihn ihm nie überreichen konnte. Michael hätte es ihm zuschicken können, aber er hatte Angst gehabt, Cas würde den Brief einfach zerreißen und wegwerfen.

Schon seit längerem hegte Dean den Verdacht, dass Cas seinen Weg auch ohne seine Hilfe gegangen war. Und als er hörte, dass sein Nachname jetzt ein anderer war, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Dean schob den Brief beiseite und widmete sich den anderen Seiten.

_Schicksal oder freier Wille? Die Natur der Liebe in Kurt Vonneguts“Katzenwiege“_

_-Ein Aufsatz von Castiel Shurley_

Der Aufsatz wurde von seinen Schülern am letzten Tag vor den Winterferien abgegeben und genau wie das Empfehlungsschreiben, konnte Dean ihn Cas nie zurück geben. Als er die vier Seiten wieder las, fragte er sich zum tausendsten Mal, wie Cas damals, in dem jungen Alter, so gut mit Worten hatte umgehen können. Vier Seiten hatten ausgereicht, um Dean von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen: Dass die Liebe in „Katzenwiege“ weder Schicksal noch freier Wille war. Es war nur das, was die Charaktere wollten, was es war -was es zu beidem machte, egal wie sinnlos das klang. Und es spielte auch keine Rolle, ob Cas mit seiner Meinung recht hatte -tat es nie. Bei Aufsätzen ging es immer nur um die eigene Meinung. Es kam darauf an, dass er eine stichhaltige Argumentation hatte.

Er hatte ihm eine Eins gegeben.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen, packte Dean die Blätter wieder zusammen und legte sie zurück ins Jahrbuch. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Bild von Cas schloss er das Buch, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, es wieder wegzuräumen. Da war so ein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das ihm sagte, er würde es in den nächsten Wochen noch öfters ansehen.

Zurück in der Küche bereitete er sich einen Tee vor. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser anfing zu kochen, sah er auf die Uhr an der Mikrowelle, die sich immer mehr Fünf Uhr zwanzig näherte. Ein paar Minuten später saß er auf der Schaukel auf der Veranda, hatte sich einen Pullover übergezogen und zwei Decken über sich gelegt. Die Tasse mit dem Tee wärmte seine Finger.

Es war viel zu früh an einem Sonntag Morgen, aber immerhin war es friedlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später, zog Dean sich richtig an und ging zum Stall. Er ignorierte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn dafür verspottete. Dafür, dass er nur aus einem Grund mit seinem Ausritt wartete. Kurz darauf war Cherry Aufbruch bereit und er auf ihrem Rücken.

*~*~*

Ein kleines, rotes, hüpfendes Licht in der Dunkelheit war die einzige Warnung, die Dean bekam, dass ihm jemand entgegen kam. Schnell drosselte er Cherrys Tempo, immerhin befanden sie sich nah bei dem kleinen Abhang.

„Guten Morgen, Cas.“, grüßte er in die Richtung des roten Lichts, sah nur den Schatten einer Gestalt, als sie ihn passierte.

„Mr. Winchester.“, war die einzige Antwort mit einem kleinen Nicken von Cas Seite, wenn er das richtig sah. Dann war er verschwunden, ohne Dean die Möglichkeit auf eine Erwiderung zu geben.

Das war ihre dritte Begegnung und man sollte meinen, er war mittlerweile an Cas ablehnendes Verhalten gewöhnt.

War er aber nicht.

Er ließ Cherry anhalten und drehte sich auf dem Sattel so weit um, wie es möglich war. Er sah dem Schatten so lange nach, bis die Dunkelheit in wieder voll und ganz verschluckte. Er versuchte, die Betroffenheit zu ignorieren, die sich in ihm breit machte, sobald Cas ihn _Mr. Winchester_ nannte. Jedes einzelne Mal. Dean presste die Zähne zusammen und gab Cherry die Sporen.

Die wachsende Distanz zu Cas war ein physischer Schmerz, der einfach nicht weg ging.

*~*~*

Es war immer schön, sich für das Familiendinner mit den Shurleys fertig zu machen. Gracie gab das die Möglichkeit, sich schick zu machen -ganz wie die Prinzessin, die sie war. Und seitdem Sam Eileen in ihre Familie gebracht hatte, verbrachten die zwei Frauen die Zeit in Gracies Zimmer, machten sich fertig. Das Einzige, was man zu hören bekam waren Gekicher und leises Gerede. In der Zwischenzeit waren Sam und Dean im Wohnzimmer und sahen sich das Footballspiel an. Bobby war für gewöhnlich auch dabei, weil die Jungs den „größeren Bildschirm“ hatten. Sie ließen ihm seinen Willen, auch wenn sie es besser wussten. Als es immer später wurde, machten sich die Jungs auch fertig. Dean hatte sich einen seiner feineren Anzüge rausgesucht, die passende Krawatte durfte Gracie für ihn wählen. Auch wenn das vielleicht seltsam klang, genoss Dean doch diese Art Tradition, sich gemeinsam auf das Dinner bei den Shurleys vorzubereiten. Ganz besonders während den Feiertagen.

Die Shurley Mansion war riesig und da auch Annas und Michaels Kinder zuhause waren, wurde es ziemlich laut.

„Du bist da!“, schrie Michaels Tochter Lucy in dem Moment, als die Tür aufging. Gracie reagierte genauso begeistert, ihre Freundin zu sehen. Lucy war nur ein Jahr jünger und obwohl die beiden nicht auf die gleiche Schule gingen, verbrachten sie doch in ihrer Freizeit sehr viel Zeit zusammen. Kurz darauf waren sie umzingelt von den ganzen Kindern, die Erwachsenen folgten danach. Michael umarmte Dean, bevor der sich vorsichtig zwischen den Kindern hindurch mogelte, um die anderen zu begrüßen und seinen Mantel auszuziehen, ohne jemanden damit zu schlagen.

Trotz des ganzen Chaos um sie herum, bemerkte er eine Bewegung auf der Treppe. Er sah nach oben und sofort wurden alle Gespräche um ihn herum zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch wie durch Watte und er war nicht in der Lage, den Blick abzuwenden, als er Castiel das erste Mal richtig sah.

Dean wusste, er hatte die paar Extrakilo, die er als Jugendlicher besaß, verloren. Aber ohne den dicken Mantel von ihrem Treffen auf der Eröffnung fiel es noch mehr auf. Und der Dresscode stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Er war zu einem beeindruckenden Mann geworden, der Gedanke allein zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Deans Lippen. Plötzlich war die Aussicht auf einen Abend mit Cas in der Nähe gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Bestimmt fanden sie die Zeit, miteinander zu reden und vielleicht gelang es Dean auch, sich zu entschuldigen.

Cas blaue Augen begegneten seinen, Deans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Nur für einen Augenblick war kein Hass, kein Eis in Cas Augen und das machte ihm noch größere Hoffnungen.

Der Augenblick war viel zu schnell vorbei, als Cas sich wieder der Treppe zuwandte, den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. Das hielt Dean allerdings nicht vom Starren ab.

_Er ist definitiv heiß geworden._

Und sofort spielte seine Gedanken „ _Was? Bitte? Was zur Hölle, Hirn?“_ in Dauerschleife, während er sich immer noch nicht von Cas wegreißen konnte. Cas kam am Ende der Treppe an und die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf legte sich, wurde immer stiller, trotzdem blieb sein Blick auf Cas hängen.

_Was zur Hölle passiert hier?_

„Castiel, hallo“ Eileens Stimme lenkte Cas Aufmerksamkeit von ihm weg. Und in dem Moment, in dem seine blauen Augen nicht mehr auf ihm ruhten, konnte Dean wieder frei atmen.

_Was zum Henker...?_

Er dachte immer, es war nur eine Redensart. Etwas, was Autoren benutzten, um ihren Leser zu zeigen, dass jemand von einer Person komplett eingenommen war.

Aber nein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Dean, wie es war. Es war nicht, als wäre die Luft um ihn verschwunden. Es war einfach nur dass es in seiner Brust so eng wurde, etwas was ihn fest umklammert hielt und nicht losließ bis die Verbindung zu Cas gebrochen war. Und sogar jetzt noch konnte er die Nachwirkungen in seinem Magen spüren.

Von der Unterhaltung zwischen Cas und Eileen bekam er nichts mit, er kehrte erst in das Hier und Jetzt zurück, als Cas Lachen durch den Flur klang und damit Deans Magen noch mehr durcheinander wirbelte. Mit einem Grinsen an Sam -und verdammt, wie sehr wünschte Dean sich, dieses Grinsen galt ihm- verschwand Cas mit Eileen an seinem Arm.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, Dean überhaupt zu begrüßen, fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser über ihm ausgeleert.

*~*~*

Und den Abend über wurde es nicht besser. Das Esszimmer war riesig, gab genug Platz her für den ganzen Shurley Trupp. Ein Extratisch war für die Kinder hergerichtet, der große Tisch war schon gut gefüllt mit den sieben Geschwistern, drei von ihnen mit Partner, dann noch Chuck mit seiner Schwester und zu guter Letzt Bobby und die drei Winchesters. Irgendwie war es Cas gelungen, sich so weit weg wie möglich von Dean an den Tisch zu setzen. Er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass Cas das vielleicht mit Absicht getan hatte und noch mehr ignorierte er, wie sich seine Brust dabei zusammen zog. Zum Glück konnte er selbst einen Platz neben Michael ergattern, somit redeten und lachten die beiden Freunde wie immer über alles mögliche, darunter alte Geschichten und lahme Witze.

Aber abgesehen davon wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu oft zu dem Mann der diagonal von ihm am anderen Ende saß. Wieso verwirrte Cas ihn so sehr? Und wieso konnte er dieses Rätsel nicht lösen?

Ein oder zweimal erwischte er Cas dabei, wie er in seine Richtung sah, wandte aber sofort den Blick ab, wenn Dean es ihm gleichtat. Deans Magen und seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und wenn das nicht bald aufhörte, musste er sich ernsthaft übergeben.

Gott sei Dank war das Dinner irgendwann vorbei und Dean half bereitwillig mit, den Tisch abzuräumen, nur damit er was zu tun hatte. Er räumte ein paar schmutzige Teller in die Spülmaschine, als er jemanden bei sich stehen spürte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Michael reichte ihm ein paar weitere Teller und sah ihn intensiv an.

„Ja.“, sagte Dean, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sie alleine in der Küche waren. „Sicher. Wieso fragst du?“

„Vielleicht weil du andauernd meinen Bruder anstarrst?“

„Was?“, Dean zwang sich zu einem Lachen, versuchte dabei so locker wie möglich zu bleiben. „Nein. Wirklich, mir geht’s gut.“

„Ja? Weil du bist ruhiger als sonst.“

„Was meinst du damit? Wir haben die ganze Zeit geredet.“

Ganz offensichtlich überzeugte er seinen besten Freund nicht. Michael starrte ihn einfach weiter intensiv an -eine Sache, die er und Cas gemeinsam hatten.

_Nur lässt Michaels Blick dein Herz nicht schmelzen._

_Was zur Hölle?_

„Michael, mir geht’s gut.“, wiederholte er, diesmal mit ernster Stimme. Vielleicht würde sein Freund ihm ja so glauben. „Wieso denkst du, es wäre nicht so, nur weil Cas wieder zurück ist?“

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt?“

„Ach nein? Was dann?“

„Nur, dass-“

Hannah und Anna, Michaels Zwillingsschwestern kamen laut lachend in die Küche. Anscheinend hatte Inias wieder etwas lustiges erzählt. Wenn Michael Dean auch nur im Ansatz kannte, wusste er, dass er nicht mit ihm über das Thema sprechen würde, wenn andere zuhörten. Er wartete auch gar nicht, um es herauszufinden, sondern lächelte Michael nur an, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sein Freund folgte ihm kurz darauf, reichte ihm ein Bier und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass ihre Unterhaltung noch nicht vorbei war.

Dean nahm sein Bier, ignorierte den Rest aber.

*~*~*

Der Abend verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt, jeder war gut gelaunt und überall war man in Gespräche verwickelt. Scheinbar war Dean der Einzige, der den Abend nicht in vollen Zügen genoss. Obwohl er versuchte, es zu lassen -besonders da Michael ihn offensichtlich im Auge hatte- ließ er den Blick wieder und wieder zu Cas wandern. Mehr als einmal überlegte er, einfach zu ihm rüber zu gehen und ein Gespräch anzufangen. Aber immer wenn er sich dazu entschloss, traf Cas Blick seinen, der sich aber schnell wieder abwandte. Ganz offenkundig war er an keinem Gespräch interessiert.

Abgesehen davon hatte Dean auch keine Ahnung, worüber er mit ihm reden sollte.

Er wusste, er wollte sich entschuldigen und je länger er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, desto mehr wusste er, er wollte an Cas Leben teilhaben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er daran dachte aber er... er wollte seinen Freund zurück?

Ja.

Ja, genau das. Deswegen war die Distanz zwischen ihnen so schmerzhaft. Weil es mal anders war. Weil sie emal ine richtige Unterhaltung führen und lachen konnten. Weil sie Videospiele zusammen gespielt und über Bücher geredet hatten. Weil sie einfach die Zeit zusammen genossen hatten.

Dean war immer noch gefangen in seinen Gedanken, als Cas den Raum verließ. Er wartete darauf, dass er zurück kam, aber das tat er nicht. Und für Dean wurde es schwierig, der Unterhaltung mit Gabriel und Crowley, Annas Ehemann, zu folgen über... worüber auch immer sie redeten.

Dean entschuldigte sich und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht konnte er Cas ja alleine erwischen und vielleicht fielen ihm dann die richtigen Worte ein.

„Dean.“

Sein Herz setzte wieder einen Schlag aus, dann drehte er sich um. Sein Kopf wusste schon, dass nicht Cas nach ihm gerufen hatte, aber Michaels Stimme klang ähnlich genug, dass er trotzdem darauf reagierte.

_Okay, was zur Hölle ist los mit mir?_

„Wo gehst du hin?“

_Deinen kleinen Bruder stalken, um mit ihm zu reden._

„Bad. Wieso? Willst du mitkommen?“

Michael verdrehte die Augen, hatte aber keine Hemmungen, vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und zu warten. Dean war versucht, ihn reinzulegen, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass er verlieren würde. Stattdessen seufzte er also und ging in die andere Richtung und machte die Tür zum Gästebadezimmer mit einem Knall zu.

_Großartig. Einfach nur großartig._

Jetzt ignorierte nicht nur Cas ihn und verwirrte ihn noch, nein, jetzt hielt sein bester Freund ihn auch noch fest im Blick um... Ja, was eigentlich? Was dachte Michael würde er tun?

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit Michael reden. Vielleicht würde es helfen, vielleicht wurde er dann schlauer aus seinen Gefühlen.

Dean betätigte den Abfluss, nur für den Fall, dass Michael immer noch draußen stand, dann drehte er sich zum Waschbecken. Er ließ sich Wasser über die Handgelenke laufen, damit sein Puls sich wieder beruhigte und sein Kopf wieder klar wurde. Dann schüttete er sich noch Wasser ins Gesicht.

Dann ging Dean direkt ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Auf so eine Begegnung mit Michael hatte er für heute keine Lust mehr, auch wenn er gerne weiter nach Cas suchen wollte.

*~*~*

Bald darauf ging der Abend zu Ende.

_War vermutlich besser so_ , dachte Dean, als er Sam, Eileen und Bobby in den Flur folgte. Bevor er Cas begegnete.

Während sich die anderen fertig machten, ging Dean die Treppe hoch in Lucys Zimmer, um seine Tochter zu holen. Aber dort war sie nicht.

„Hey, Lucy. Hast du Grace gesehen?“

„Nein.“, antwortete das Mädchen und spielte weiter mit ihren Puppen.

„Okay. Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht.“

Vorsichtig ging er durch die restlichen Zimmer, in denen die anderen Kinder untergebracht waren, aber er fand nur zwei schlafende Mädchen und Annas kleinen Jungen. Wenn sie hier oben nicht war, gab es nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Also machte er einen Schlenker über die Küche und ging dann durch die Tür, die auf die Terrasse führte.

„Gracie, bist du hier?“

Alles andere blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als große blaue Augen ihn anstarrten.

„Ja, ich bin hier.“, hörte er die Antwort seiner Tochter. „Dad! Rate, wo Castiel arbeitet.“

„ähm...“

Ja, er war wirklich nicht in der Lage, gute Antworten zu geben, wenn er sich nur auf diese blauen Augen konzentrieren konnte.

Glücklicherweise schien das seiner Tochter nicht aufzufallen. „Er arbeitet bei _Light & Darkness_ und er kennt C.S James. Und Dad, du hattest recht, er ist ein Kerl und -ohhh-“

Erst als seine Tochter aufhörte, war er in der Lage, seinen Blick von Cas loszureißen, die plötzliche Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme alarmierte ihn. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen, sah sie Cas an, eine Hand hatte sie auf ihren Mund gepresst -ihre typische Reaktion, wenn sie etwas gesagt hatte, was sie nicht sollte. Bevor Dean nachfragen konnte, sprach sie Cas direkt an „Tut mir leid. Das sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben.“ Ihr Kopf schnellte wieder zu ihm, ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an „Dad, du darfst das niemandem sagen. Ich habs Castiel versprochen.“

Dean war immer noch hoffnungslos mit der Situation überfordert und konnte nicht antworten. Hatte Cas wirklich für wer weiß wie lange mit seiner Tochter geredet? Hatte Gracie das hinbekommen, was Dean nicht konnte?

Aber anscheinend schien sie ihn zu mögen. Und Cas sah auch nicht aus, als würde er die Flucht ergreifen wollen. Zumindest nicht wegen Gracie. Er hatte ihr sogar anvertraut, dass er ihren Lieblingsautor kannte. Sie... mochten sich? Das war...

schön. Wirklich schön.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Deans Lippen.

„Natürlich nicht, Liebling.“, versprach er, bevor er wieder seine Vater-Stimme aufsetzte. „Aber wenn du etwas versprichst, musst du es auch halten., Gracie.“

„Ich weiß, Dad. Ich schwöre dir, Castiel, ich kann Geheimnisse normalerweise besser für mich behalten. Das kommt nicht wieder vor, versprochen.“

„Schon... schon gut, Grace.“, antwortete Cas und Dean war froh zu sehen, dass er es scheinbar ernst meinte. Natürlich hätte er auch jedes Recht, wütend auf sie zu sein -aber Dean hätte seine Tochter trotzdem verteidigt, wenn Cas etwas Falsches gesagt hätte. Stattdessen sagte Cas: „Das sollte nicht heißen, dass du es vor deinem Vater geheim halten sollst. Du sollst ihn ja auch nicht anlügen, also ist es vollkommen in Ordnung.“

„Du bist nicht böse?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Cas grinste Gracie an und zwinkerte sogar, was Dean total verwirrte, als er sagte „Immerhin bist du noch ein Kind.“

Grace antwortete mit ihrem typischen sarkastischen „Ha ha“, rollte mit den Augen, fing dann aber mit Cas an zu kichern. Keiner von den beiden schien Dean einweihen zu wollen.

Und er brachte unbedingt etwas, was ihn von diesem tiefen melodischen Lachen ablenkte. „Ich glaube, ich hab was verpasst.“

„Schon gut, Dad.“, sagte Gracie, frech wie immer „Du musst es nicht wissen.“

„Okay, junge Dame.“, antwortete Dean. Er hasste es, so zu tun, als müsse er sie zurecht weisen, wenn sie so mit ihm redete. Denn die Wahrheit war, er liebte es, dass sie das von ihm geerbt hatte. „Ich glaube, es ist langsam Schlafenszeit.“ Abgesehen davon war er sich sicher, dass Gracie ganz genau wusste, dass er nicht sauer auf sie war. Besonders weil er es nicht schaffte, nicht zu lächeln. „Komm, die anderen warten schon.“

„Okay.“ Sie schnappte sich ihr Buch, stand auf und wandte sich Cas zu, hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Bye, Castiel. War schön, dich kennen zu lernen.“

„War auch schön, dich kennen zu lernen.“, antwortete Castiel und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie war schon aus der Tür draußen, Deans Hand kurz davor ihre Schulter zu berühren, als sie zu Cas zurück wirbelte. „Ohhh, denkst du...“ Sie hielt ihr Buch hoch, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich davon abhalten wollte, weiter zu reden.

Bevor Dean sie aufhalten konnte, da er schon ahnte, wohin das führen würde, ermutigte Cas sie, weiterzureden und schenkte ihr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Denkst du, ich könnte ein Autogramm von C. S. James bekommen?“

Er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter unverschämt klang und verpasste ihr einen sanften Klaps gegen den Rücken, wo Cas es nicht sehen konnte und fügte ein ebenso sanftes „Gracie“ hinzu.

Sofort landeten Cas Augen auf ihm, frei von all der Kälte, mit der er ihm normalerweise begegnete. „Schon gut.“, versicherte er ihm und wandte sich dann wieder Gracie zu „Ich... denke, da lässt sich was arrangieren.“

Quietschend schmiss Grace sich in Cas Arme und Dean musste sein Grinsen zurück halten. Cas wurde von ihr vollkommen überrumpelt und das zeigte sich auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er noch nie mit einer begeisterten Zwölfjährigen zu tun gehabt. Fast schon fühlte er sich schlecht deswegen, aber Gracie ließ ihn schnell wieder gehen, nur um vor ihm vor Freude auf und ab zu hüpfen „Danke, danke danke!“

„Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete Cas.

Glücklich entfernte Gracie sich wieder von ihm, rief ihm ein letztes „Tschüss, Castiel“ zu und war eine Sekunde später im Haus verschwunden. Dean war sich sicher, er war der Einzige, der Castiels „Tschüss, Gracie“, hörte.

Dean konnte nicht aufhören, den Mann anzusehen. Das sanfte Lächeln, dass Cas noch auf den Lippen hatte, stand ihm unendlich gut. Seine scharfen Gesichtszüge wirkten sanfter, seine Augen wärmer.

Sogar als sie zu Dean wanderten.

Dean genoss den Augenblick noch etwas länger, auch wenn es nicht ihm galt.

„Bye, Cas.“, sagte er schließlich. Er wollte sein Glück nicht ausreizen.

Oder.. vielleicht doch? Ein wenig?

Er war schon durch die Tür im Haus verschwunden, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Er lehnte sich zurück nach draußen und sagte „Bis Morgen Früh“, bevor er seiner Tochter folgte.

*~*~*

Seine Tochter an diesem Abend ins Bett zu bekommen, war unglaublich schwer. Sie plapperte die ganze Zeit, wie toll Castiel war und dass sie ein Autogramm von C. S. James bekommen würde. Letztendlich musste er ihr drohen, dass er Cas genau davon abhalten würde, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle ins Bett ging. Sofort beruhigte sie sich und benahm sich wieder. Zwar schmollte sie ihn an, aber das kannte er ja schon. Er hasste es, das tun zu müssen, aber er nahm das Buch, welches sie momentan las mit und verließ das Zimmer.

„Dad! Das ist nicht fair“.

„Du bekommst es morgen Früh zurück, jetzt ab ins Bett. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht.“

„Arrrrgggghh“, sie stampfte mit dem nackten Fuß auf den Boden und knallte ihre Zimmertür zu. Normalerweise würde er ihr nachgehen und sie zurecht weisen, aber alles was er jetzt wollte, war, dass sie schlief. Morgen früh würde er es wieder gut machen. Pancakes waren bei seiner Tochter immer eine gute Lösung.

Zurück in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, fiel Deans Blick auf das Cover von dem Buch und den Namen von Gracies Lieblingsauthor.

  1. _S. James_



_„Mein Name ist mittlerweile Castiel James.“_

_Castiel Shurley James._

Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte Dean das Buch auf seinen Nachttisch und machte sich dann bettfertig.


	5. Chapter 5

„Aller Ärger kommt vom Verletzt sein.“

-Donald Lynn Frost

_Es war ein heißer Julitag, der Himmel war strahlend blau und überall um sie herum war leuchtend grünes Gras. Das erfrischende Kühl vom See, die Haut war nach wenigen Minuten in der Sonne sitzen wieder trocken._

_Jemand setzte sich neben ihn, nackte Haut berührte sich, als er gegen seine Schulter stieß._

_„Bereit für eine neue Runde?“_

_Er sah in blaue Augen, voller Freude und Heiterkeit, so sorgenfrei und warm._

_„Nein.“, antwortete er und lehnte sich nach hinten, stützte sich mit den Armen ab, einer direkt hinter dem anderen Körper. Ihre Nähe war berauschend. „Ich würde lieber weiter mit dir hier sitzen.“_

_Der Mann sah ihn über die Schulter an, ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Das würde mir gefallen.“, sagte er schließlich und lehnte sich wieder an ihn._

In dem einen Moment schlief Dean noch tief und fest, im nächsten war er hellwach, seine augen fixierten die Dunkelheit.

_Was ein seltsamer Traum_.

Zum ersten Mal, war es nicht einfach nur eine Erinnerung. Er wusste, es hatte am See stattgefunden, wo jedes Kind und jeder Teenager den Sommer verbrachte. Aber Dean war seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen; Lehrer zu sein bedeutete nicht, dass er dort sein sollte, wo sich seine Schüler rumtrieben. Und vorallem war der Mann neben ihm nicht Cas im Teenageralter gewesen. Das war Cas, so wie Dean ihn jetzt kannte. Zumindest, soweit er das sagen konnte. Ob Cas Oberkörper wirklich so aussah, wie in seinem Traum, konnte er nicht sagen.

Nicht, dass er je darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie Cas nackt aussah.

_Nein, du träumst es nur._

„Okay, das war's.“, unterbrach er seine eigenen Gedanken, stand schnell auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Auf halbem Weg fing sein Wecker an, _Heat of the Moment_ zu spielen. Schnell ging er zurück und schaltete ihn aus. Immerhin hatte er es durch die Nacht geschafft, abgesehen von seinen seltsamen Träumen.

_Schöne Träume._

_Sei still._

Nach seiner üblichen Morgenroutine im Bad, dem Tee aufsetzen, anziehen und Gracie ihre Tasse zu bringen, plus die Extrazeit, in der er den Pfannkuchenteig vorbereitete. Dann beeilte er sich, um rechtzeitig auf dem Weg zu sein. Natürlich nur, weil er vor Schulbeginn ein paar Minuten auf dem Pferd verbringen wollte.

_Wen willst du eigentlich verarschen?_

_Halt die Klappe!_

Er kam rechtzeitig beim See an, ein kleines Lächeln setzte sich auf seine Lippen, mit dem Wissen, Cas gleich über den Weg zu laufen. Nicht, dass er ihn sehen konnte. Oder mit ihm reden konnte. Oder dass Cas ihn auf einmal wieder mögen würde.

Eigentlich, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, gab es nicht wirklich etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte.

Und trotzdem wollte das Lächeln nicht verschwinden.

Er kam an dem Abgrund vorbei, zum Glück musste Cas an der Stelle nicht umdrehen. Scheinbar war Dean doch zu früh dran. Die Minuten zogen vorüber, aber es tauchte kein rotes Licht auf.

War er an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte?

Langsam drehte Dean sich im Sattel um und sah den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Der Mond war immer noch voll und keine Wolken am Himmel, wodurch seine Umgebung in silbernes Licht getaucht wurde.

Aber da war kein Cas.

Er hielt den Blick nach vorne gerichtet, während sich das Gefühl in ihm breit machte, das etwas passiert war. Als er an der Weggabelung ankam, wo er normalerweise wieder Richtung Ranch drehte oder zum Shurley-Anwesen führte. Cas musste jeden Morgen hier vorbei gekommen sein. Er stoppte Cherry, stand für einen Moment nur da, wartete.

Sollte er zum Anwesen reiten und nachsehen, ob bei Cas alles okay war? Sollte er den gleichen Weg zurück reiten? Sichergehen, dass Cas nicht irgendwo im Dreck lag?

Er traf seine Entscheidung, als Cherry unruhig wurde. Er zog an ihren zügeln und nahm den gleichen Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Je weiter er kam, desto drückender wurde das Gefühl in seiner Brust. Cas nicht zu finden war natürlich was gutes. Aber das bedeutete, dass er ihn verpasst hatte.

Oder vielleicht hatte Cas ihn einfach versetzt.

Der Gedanke allein tat weh, aber jetzt, wo er da war, ging er auch nicht mehr weg. Hatte Cas wirklich seine Laufrunde am Morgen nicht gemacht, nur um ihn nicht begegnen zu müssen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Oder?

Das war das erste Mal dass er schlecht gelaunt von einem Reitausflug zurück kam. Und er versuchte wirklich, seine Laune nicht an Cherry auszulassen und ihr ihre Montur vorsichtig abzunehmen. Dann ging er schnell ins Haus und bereitete die Pfannkuchen vor, damit sie fertig waren, bevor Gracie in die Küche kam. Ihr Buch lag schon bereit auf dem Küchentisch.

Der dritte Pfannkuchen war gerade fertig, als er hörte, wie sich ein Stuhl hinter ihm bewegte und Gracie sich darauf setzte. Sie hatte schon geduscht, ihre Haare waren noch unter dem Handtuch-Turban versteckt. Da sie ihm keinen guten Morgen wünschte und ihre Nase sofort in ihrem Buch vergrub, seufzte er und stellte ihren Teller vor ihre Nase.

„Pfannkuchen als Friedensangebot?“

Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre Augen zeigten immerhin keine Wut oder Groll.

„Sie sind sogar mit Schokochips.“

„Wirst du Cas sagen, er soll mir kein Autogramm von C.S. James besorgen?“

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Dean, verdrehte die Augen und stupste ihr in die Seite. „Ich würde gerne noch mit dir reden, bevor ich alt und grau bin. Und ich weiß, das wird nicht passieren, wenn ich das tue. So blöd bin ich nicht.“

„Gut.“, lautete das Urteil, aber er konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sehen und einen Moment später machte sie sich über ihr Frühstück her.

Dean schmiss noch ein paar Pfannkuchen in die Pfanne, den restlichen Teig stellte er in den Kühlschrank und beeilte sich dann, unter die Dusche zu kommen. Kaum war er alleine, verblasste das Lächeln und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Cas und daran, dass er heute morgen nicht aufgetaucht war. Was dumm von ihm war, natürlich. Es war ja nicht, dass sie sich verabredet hatten.

Die heiße Dusche half ihm nicht wirklich seine schlechte Laune loszuwerden und als er dann auch noch eins seiner Lieblingsshirts zerriss, weil es an einem herausstehenden Nagel im Schrank hängen blieb, wusste er, dass der Tag noch beschissener wurde.

*~*~*

_Einen schlechten Tag haben_ war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Durch seine Laune bekam er Kopfschmerzen und der konstante Redepegel dieser pubertierenden Wahnsinnigen, wie er seine Schüler nannte, machte es nicht besser. Und sein eigenes Verhalten auch nicht. Als Andrew nicht aufpasste und lieber auf seinem Block rumkritzelte, statt seine Frage zu beantworten, fragte Dean ihn, ob er es lieber bevorzugte diese Frage und noch zwanzig weitere zuhause zu beantworten. Als Max mit seinem Handy spielte, nahm Dean es ihm ab und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch -sie alle kannten die Regeln und als Max protestierte, sah Dean ihn mit diesem Blick an. Als Scott eine dumme Antwort gab, um witzig zu sein, sagte Dean, dass er nicht lustig war und sofort erstarb das Lachen im Raum.

Erst als er bemerkte, wie Ava einen Zettel weiterreichte, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Oh, Leute, ihr wollt mich doch auf den Arm nehmen.“, knurrte er, ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Er schnappte sich den Zettel aus Lily's Hand, ignorierte, wie alle Mädchen schockiert die Luft einsogen sowie das „Nein, bitte, Mr. Winchester.“

Er öffnete den kleinen Brief und sah zu Ava, noch bevor er das erste Wort gelesen hatte.

„Da ihr ja denkt, es ist in Ordnung, das in der Klasse zu machen, ist es doch auch kein Problem, wenn ich das laut vorlese, oder?“

„Nein!“, kam es geschockt zurück und nur für eine Sekunde dachte er darüber nach, seine Drohung wahr zu machen.

Und dann sah er Ava einmal wirklich an und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Und plötzlich kam er sich wie das größte Arschloch auf der Welt vor.

Er wusste, es fiel Andrew schwer, sich lange auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren und das Rumkritzeln dagegen half.

Er wusste, dass Max zuhause Probleme hatte und mit seiner Schwester in Kontakt blieb, um sicherzugehen, dass alles gut war.

Er wusste, dass Scott nicht viele Freunde hatte und durch seine Witze nur nach Aufmerksamkeit suchte.

Und er wusste, dass Ava und Lily seine besten Schüler waren und ihn nie enttäuschten. Aber sie waren auch erst sechzehn Jahre alt und schlugen sich vermutlich gerade mit ihrem ersten Schwarm und dem ersten Herzschmerz rum, und brauchten den ständigen Kontakt zur besten Freundin.

Gott, er war so ein Arschloch.

Er faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen ohne einen Blick darauf geworfen zu haben und gab es Ava zurück. Zögernd griff sie danach und sah zu ihm hoch, als er an der Stelle stehen blieb. „Seid beim nächsten Mal einfach etwas unoffensichtlicher.“

Ava nickte und zog ihre Hand zurück, als er den Zettel losgelassen hatte, und schob ihn in ihre Hosentasche.

Zurück vorne an seinem Schreibtisch nahm er Max Handy und warf es ihm zu. Max fing es ohne Probleme auf. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an, niemand traute sich, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Scott, wieso erzählst du uns nicht einen Witz über Weihnachten und wir belassen es für heute.“

Damit hatte er sofort wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, jeder sah jetzt zu Scott. Zögernd setzte dieser sich aufrechter hin, offensichtlich überrascht, plötzlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Als Dean ihm mit einem Nicken ermutigte, machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen breit.

Vielleicht war es die Atmosphäre in dem Raum oder die Tatsache, dass der Witz diesmal wirklich lustig war, jedenfalls lachten seine Schüler und auch er konnte sich nicht zurück halten.

„Klasse, Kumpel. Und jetzt raus mit euch. Benehmt euch, damit ich das nicht bereue.“

Alle packten schnell ihr Zeug zusammen, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen folgte ein Chor aus „Natürlich“ „Bye, Mr. Winchester.“ oder „danke, haben Sie einen schönen Tag“. Er winkte ab und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zusammensinken.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr. Winchester?“

Als er aufsah, sah er direkt zu Andrew, der besorgt zu ihm runter blickte.

„Es wird wieder, danke, Andrew.“

Der Junge schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, es war mehr ein kurzes Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln, dann ging er zur Tür.

„Oh und Andrew: Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ein Idiot war.“

Damit entlockte er ihm ein echtes Lächeln „Schon in Ordnung. Ich schätze, auch Lehrer haben mal einen schlechten Tag.“

Lachend schüttelte Dean den Kopf „Jetzt hau schon ab, bevor ich dir doch noch die zwanzig Fragen mitgebe.“, damit wurde Andrews Lächeln noch größer und er winkte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Die plötzliche Stille war ohrenbetäubend und es dauerte nur zehn Minuten, bis Dean sich wieder gefangen hatte. Als die nächste Klasse in den Raum eintrudelte, war er wieder voll da, alle Gedanken an Cas waren zur Seite geschoben, tief vergraben, wo sie nicht so leicht ans Tageslicht konnten, um ihn daran zu hindern, der Lehrer zu sein, der er war.

*~*~*

Nicht wirklich scharf darauf, am Ende vom Schultag seinen Papierkram zu erledigen, zwang er sich trotzdem sich hinzusetzen und wenigstens anzufangen. Da er es am Freitag schon vor sich her geschoben hatte, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben auch heute nichts zu tun. Zum Glück war das Wetter nicht das beste, dass man nicht unbedingt raus wollte. Das machte es für ihn leichter. Er hoffte nur, dass Gracie noch bei _Luke's_ angekommen war, bevor es randvoll war, bei diesem Wetter.

Eine Stunde später legte er den Stift beiseite und konnte getrost sagen, dass er mit sich zufrieden war. Für den Moment war er durch mit korrigieren und vorbereiten, also ließ er es für heute sein. Nachdem er seinen Schreibtisch noch aufgeräumt hatte, verließ er seinen Klassenraum und die Schule. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Diner, um seine Tochter abzuholen. Er konnte ihren blonden Haarschopf schon von draußen sehen und als er an ihr vorbei sah, blieb er mitten auf der Straße stehen. Blieb stehen und starrte den Mann an, der mit ihr am Tisch saß. Jetzt kam er sich vor wie im falschen Film.

Was hatte er verpasst? Wo war das Memo, das ihm sagte, dass sein Leben um einiges schwerer geworden war?

Also war es für den Mann, der heute morgen seine Laufrunde hatte ausfallen lassen, um ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen, vollkommen in Ordnung mit seiner Tochter im Diner zu sitzen?

Ein Auto hupte und riss Dean aus seiner Starre. Schnell huschte er ins Innere. Gracie und Cas schienen tief in ihre Arbeit versunken zu sein, in perfekter Harmonie.

Er blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und wartete für ein paar Sekunden, aber keiner von beiden bemerkte ihn.

„Ist das hier eine neue Lerngruppe, von der ich nichts weiß?“

Jap, es war ein blöder Spruch, immerhin konnte er sehen, dass Gracie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte und Cas tippte auf seinem Laptop -aber hey, niemand hatte behauptet, er wär gut im Witze machen.

Cas Kopf schnappte sofort nach oben und seine Hand schien in Richtung Laptop zu zucken, bevor er sich selbst stoppte. Was? War da etwas, was Dean nicht sehen sollte?

„Hey, Daddy.“, sagte Gracie und half ihm damit, seinen Blick von Cas abzuwenden. „Castiel war so nett, mich bei ihm sitzen zu lassen. Vorhin war kein Platz mehr frei, wegen dem Schnee.“

„Oh, ok.“, antwortete er, fühlte sich immer noch irgendwie außen vor gelassen. Sollte er etwas zu Cas sagen? Sollte er ihn fragen, ob es ihm gut ging, weil er heute morgen nicht da war? Sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um eine richtige Konversation zu beginnen? „Konntest du deine Hausaufgaben erledigen?“

Jep, jetzt war es offiziell: Dean Winchester war ein Feigling.

Glücklicherweise diente seine Tochter hier als sicherer Hafen, also wandte er sich ihr zu, versuchte Cas Anwesenheit auszublenden.

_Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich genug, um dich zu meiden. Sei dankbar, dass er dich nicht so sehr hasst, um ein Arsch deiner Tochter gegenüber zu sein._

Obwohl, vielleicht war das auch nur, weil Cas nicht so jemand war.

Und weil Gracie ein kleiner Sonnenschein war.

Moment, warte, was hatte sie gesagt?

_Mist, Mist, Mist!_

Irgendwas mit Mathe. Vermutlich hatte sie das geschafft.

Verdammt, Cas sollte ihn nicht so sehr ablenken, dass er nicht nur ein Arsch zu seinen Schülern war, sondern auch nicht mal seiner eigenen Tochter zuhörte.

„Danke, Castiel. Dafür, dass ich bei dir sitzen durfte.“, sagte seine Tochter und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Und für den Kuchen und die Schokolade.“

„Gerne.“, antwortet Cas und Dean hätte sich beinah selbst eine gescheuert, damit er nicht zu offensichtlich auf das niedliche, kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen starrte.

Und urplötzlich war Gracie verschwunden, ließ Dean mitten im Diner allein stehen und Cas anstarren; unfähig einen Muskel zu rühren. Ein paar Herzschläge später, lag Cas Blick auf ihm, sah ihm direkt in die Seele und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Verdammt, wieso stand er immer noch hier? Er machte sich hier völlig zum Idioten.

Er öffnete den Mund und sagte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Kuchen und heiße Schokolade? Das... wie viel schulde ich dir?“

Ja! Ja, gute Frage, sehr gut!

Das war eine normale Frage, die er ihm stellen konnte, richtig?

„Oh, nein. Alles gut.“, antwortete Cas sofort und wenn er sich nicht irrte, lag da ein leichter roter Schimmer auf seinen Wangen „Ich hab sie eingeladen.“

„Sicher?“

„Sicher.“

„Okay.“

Und das war der Moment, in dem er gehen sollte, aber genau wie davor, verpasste er ihn.

Stand immer noch mitten im Diner.

Immer noch Cas anstarrend.

Immer noch ohne zu wissen, wie man sich bewegte.

„Dad, kommst du?“

„Ja.“, sagte Dean und könnte seine Tochter dafür abknutschen, dass sie diesen seltsamen Zauber gebrochen hatte. Mit einem letzten Nicken in Cas Richtung, beeilte er sich, Gracie nachzukommen und atmete draußen die kühle Winterluft ein.

*~*~*

In dieser Nacht schnappte er sich das erste Buch der Reihe, die Gracie so abgöttisch liebte. Er hatte sie schon mal gelesen, vor Jahren, und da hatte er sie auch nur überflogen, um zu sehen, ob er Gracie sie lesen lassen konnte mit ihren jungen Jahren. Schließlich war es ein Buch für junge Erwachsene. Das Buch hatte seine Prüfung bestanden, zum Glück. Damals schon hatte die ein oder andere Stelle seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen und die ersten Samen gepflanzt.

Dieses Mal ließ er es wachsamer durch, nahm sich Zeit, sich in die Geschichte rein zu lesen, ließ sich von der Handlung und den Charakteren fesseln. Und als er zu Bett ging, war er in seiner Vermutung nur noch mehr bestätigt.


	6. Chapter 6

„Träume sind Bilder... aus dem Buch, das deine Seele

über dich schreibt.“

„Marsha Norman

Dean hatte nicht gewusst, wie hypnotisch die dunkle Silhouette von einem Dach in der Nacht sein konnte. Allerdings lag er zuvor auch nie die Nacht wach, konnte nur hier und da für ein paar Minuten schlafen.

Die leuchtenden Nummern von seinem Wecker zeigten 3:30 und Dean seufzte. Er war seit siebenundzwanzig Minuten wach und hatte davor auch nur drei Stunden geschlafen. Definitiv nicht genug, um den Tag zu überstehen. Weil diese Woche die pure Hölle war.

Er hielt sich an sein Versprechen, seine Privatprobleme seinen Unterricht nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, aber trotzdem konnte er sagen, dass er anstrengender und verklemmter war als sonst. Die schlaflosen Nächte, die seltsamen Träume, Cas am Morgen nicht mehr zu sehen... All das zusammen machte ihn echt launisch. Seine Schüler hatten schon bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das sollte er wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wie sehr sie ihn doch mochten, da sie es ihm nicht noch schwerer oder sich die Situation zu nutzen machten.

Oder sie waren von seinem Verhalten am Montag noch zu sehr eingeschüchtert und wollten nicht, dass das nochmal passierte. Wer weiß.

So oder so verhielten sie alle sich wie Engel -was eine Sache war, die ihn störte. Normalerweise sprühte seine Klasse nur so vor Gesprächen, Gelächter und Energie. Jetzt war es nur langweiliges Unterrichten und er hasste es zu sehen, wie trüb sie alle dreinsahen.

Wegen ihm.

3:37 am Morgen.

Dean drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen, um vielleicht noch eine kleine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen.

_Cas geht dir aus dem Weg._

„Arggghh, sei still.“, grummelte er zu seinem Gehirn und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Aber sein Gehirn hatte recht., Cas ging ihm aus dem Weg. Er hatte aufgehört morgens laufen zu gehen, oder ging vielleicht eine andere Route, oder so. Dean war sich da sicher, weil, ja verdammt, auch wenn es jedes Mal unendlich weh tat, ließ er keinen morgendlichen Reitausflug aus. Nur für den Fall.

3:42.

Er schob die Decke wieder runter, damit er wieder richtig atmen konnte. Sein Körper war hundemüde, aber seine Gedanken wollten einfach keine Ruhe geben. Sein Blick blieb auf den Leuchtziffern hängen, wartete darauf, dass seine Augenlider schwer wurden.

3:43.

3:44.

3:45.

…

_Sie waren wieder am See, diesmal lagen sie nebeneinander im Gras. Er wusste, es war ein Traum, wollte aber nicht, dass er aufhörte. Diese blauen Augen waren so hypnotisierend und diese Lippen, die zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren. Sie sahen so weich aus._

_„Ich weiß, woran du denkst.“_

_Diese Stimme, so unglaublich rau und tief._

_So nah, dass als Cas sich über ihn beugte, diese Lippen direkt über seinen waren._

_„Ich weiß, was du willst.“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen, als er seine Hüfte-_

Dean schreckte auf, verhakte sich dabei in der Decke und fiel bei der Bewegung aus dem Bett. Sein Knie machte unangenehm Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„Scheiße, verdammt! … Was zur Hölle?“

Dean befreite sich aus der Decke und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett, sein Atem ging stoßhaft.

Was zur Hölle war das?

War das-

Hatte er-

„Nein. Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, reiß dich zusammen.“

Er hatte gerade _keinen_ Sextraum mit seinem Freund gehabt.

Früherer Freund.

Früherer Freund, der für ihn schwärmte.

„Nein.“

Dean stand auf und riskierte einen Blick auf den Wecker.

5:55.

Immerhin hatte er noch eine Weile geschlafen.

_Und einen tollen Sextraum gehabt._

Er schaltete den Wecker aus, bevor er überhaupt erst angehen konnte, dann ging er ins Badezimmer, dabei versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Das war _kein_ Sextraum. Das wäre ihm aufgefallen, das wäre nicht sein erster gewesen. Und was da passiert war, war keiner.

Das sagte er sich immer noch, als er eine Stunde später von seinem Ausritt zurück kam.

*~*~*

Als er Babys Motor auf dem Parkplatz vor der Stars Hollow High abstellte, hatte er sich den Zwischenfall erklärt. Es war eigentlich ziemlich einfach:

  1. Er hatte seit vier Jahren keinen Sex mehr.
  2. Er dachte pausenlos an Cas, weil er seinen Freund zurück wollte und die Situation schlicht und ergreifend frustrierend war.
  3. Schlafmangel



Das alles zusammen machte ihm so zu schaffen, dass sein Gehirn das eine mit dem anderen verwechselte. So einfach war das.

„Dad, alles okay?“

Dean nickte und versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er die ganze Fahrt über an seinen Traum gedacht hatte, während seine Tochter neben ihm saß.

_Sextraum._

Nein. Das war _kein_ Sextraum, verdammt.

„Sicher.“, antwortete er und stieg aus dem Auto. „Nur müde.“

„Das sagst du in letzter Zeit oft. Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?“

Großartig, seit wann hatten sie Rollen getauscht? Seit wann war es seine Tochter, die sich Sorgen um ihren Dad machen musste?

Er wollte ihr gerade antworten, als Taylor Doose Stimme hinter ihm erklang, der über den Parkplatz kam. Dean wartete noch, bis er näher kam, dann begrüßte er ihn. „Taylor, was ist los?“

„Dean, tut mir leid, dich zu stören, aber etwas Schreckliches ist passiert.“

Normalerweise hätte Dean eine flapsige, passende Antwort parat. Der Mann machte ständig aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten und meistens war es sehr amüsant zu sehen, wie Dean ihn durch eine lustige Bemerkung verwirren konnte. Im Moment aber war er froh, dass der Mann ihn vor einer Erklärung an seine Tochter rettete, also nickte er nur und wartete, dass Taylor fortfuhr.

„Lulu hat eben abgesagt. Sie ist krank, kommt gar nicht aus dem Bett, das arme Ding.“

„Das... ist wirklich schrecklich. Wieso erzählst du mir das?“

„Weil Lulu eine der Jurys für den morgigen Schneemann-Wettbewerb ist.“

„Und?“

„Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du einspringst.“

„Nein“, rief Gracie schockiert „Er kann nicht. Er ist in meinem Team.“

Minimal drehte Taylor sich zu Grace „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber-“ Dean wusste schon was er sagen wollte, als Taylor sich mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu ihm wandte „Als Lehrer wärst du der nächste auf der Liste. Nächstes Jahr hättest du sowieso gemusst.“

Es war kein richtiges Argument, aber es war mehr die Art wie Taylor etwas sagte, als das, was er sagte. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, dass andere sich schuldig fühlten, wenn sie nicht sofort einsprangen oder zu etwas zustimmten. Glücklicherweise war Dean im Normalfall immun dagegen.

„Taylor, nur weil ich nächstes Jahr dran wäre-“

„Die Person nach dir ist dieses Wochenende nicht da und die Person danach ist schwanger. Willst du wirklich eine arme, schwangere Frau einspringen lassen?“

Und da war sie wieder, die Art, wie Taylor einem Schuldgefühle machte.

„Natürlich nicht.“, sagte Dean und unterdrückte ein Augenrollen.

Bevor er weiter reden konnte, kam Gracie um den Wagen herum und stellte sich neben ihn. „Aber, Dad. Unser Schneemann. Wir wollten-“

„Ich weiß, Gracie. Ich weiß.“ Er zog seine Tochter eng an sich, drückte sie an seine Seite. „Es tut mir leid. Wir machen das nächstes Jahr, okay?“

Von Gracie kam keine Antwort, was ihr Art war zu sagen, dass ihr das überhaupt nicht gefiel. Schweren Herzens sah Dean wieder zu Taylor und nickte. „Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich bin dabei.“

„Danke, Dean. Ich wusste, ich kann auf dich zählen.“

„Ja, sicher.“, Er ignorierte Taylor und zog Gracie mit sich Richtung Eingang. Die Schule ging bald los und er wollte nicht, dass sie beide zu spät kamen. Bevor sie sich trennten, umarmte er seine Tochter nochmal fest. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Was auch immer“, murmelte sie, ließ ihn los und ging zu ihrer ersten Schulstunde, ohne einen Blick zu ihm zurück zu werfen.

*~*~*

Als sein letzter Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, sank Dean auf seinen Stuhl zurück und starrte ins Leere. Heute war mit Abstand der schlimmste Tag gewesen, er konnte nicht mal sagen, was seine Laune noch weiter absacken hatte lassen: Die Sache mit Cas oder die Tatsache, dass Gracie sauer auf ihn war. Da er nichts an Gracies Laune ändern konnte, außer sich zu entschuldigen und sie mit heißer Schokolade zu bestechen, gingen seine Gedanken schnell zu Cas über, der ganze Papierkram vor ihm war vergessen.

War es normal, so oft an einem Freund zu denken?

War es normal, ständig bei ihm sein zu wollen? Traurig zu sein, wenn er Cas morgens nicht begegnete? Oder dass er sicher stellte, dass Grace aufbruchbereit war, wenn er mittags bei _Luke's_ ankam? Weil Dean war sich sicher, dass genau das die letzten drei Tage der Fall war. Er war sich sicher, dass Cas Grace Bescheid gab, wenn er ihn bemerkte, um Dean keine Chance zu geben, das Diner zu betreten oder ihm nahe zu kommen. Seine Tochter war immer schon an der Tür, sobald er da war.

„Was passiert nur mit mir“?

Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er sich das die Woche schon gefragt hatte.

Ihm kam eine Idee und er richtete sich auf. Wenn er recht hatte -wenn seine Verwirrung, diese seltsamen Gefühle, wenn all das nur davon kam, dass er Cas nah sein wollte als Freund... vielleicht sollte er einfach ein bisschen härter dafür kämpfen. Seinem Körper und vorallem seinem Kopf zeigen, dass das ganze nur eine kurzzeitige Verwirrung war.

Mit seiner Idee zufrieden, erledigte Dean nur die Papiere, die nicht bis Montag warten konnten. Es war nicht so viel, wie er gedacht hatte, dementsprechend war er auch schnell fertig.

Dann beeilte er sich, zum Diner zu kommen und konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verbergen, als er sah, dass Gracie noch nicht ihre Sachen packte. Die beiden schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein -eine Tatsache, bei der ihm warm ums Herz wurde.

Er betrat das Diner und sofort lag Cas Blick auf ihm, seine Augen wurden größer, als er ihn erkannte. Das schien auch Gracies Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, sie sah nur eine Sekunde später über ihre Schulter.

„Hey, Daddy. Hast du heute früher Schluss gemacht?“

Gott sei Dank, war er wieder „Daddy“. Gracie schien auch gut gelaunt zu sein, vielleicht hatte sich also sein anderes Problem auch gelöst.

Er nickte und kam zu ihrem Tisch. „Ja, naja, es ist Wochenende. Der Papierkram wird am Montag auch noch da sein.“

„Aber ich hab eben eine neue heiße Schokolade bestellt.“

_Perfekt!_

Er behielt einen neutralen und freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, dann wandte er sich an Cas. „Dann darf ich mich dazu setzen, während ich warte?“

Als Cas minimal nickte, zog Dean sich eine Stuhl heran und setzte sich an den Tisch, mit Blick aus dem Fenster. Das war es. Das hier war die Chance, auf die er gewartet hatte. Und er meinte nicht zwangsläufig den „Cas im Allgemeinen nah sein“. Weil der Tisch war viel zu klein und-

In dem Moment, als Dean sich setzte, berührte sein Knie das von Cas. Er wusste, er könnte sich bewegen, musste nur seine Position leicht verändern. Aber das war genau das, was Dean gewollt hatte. Ein wenig Kontakt zwischen ihnen, um seinem Gehirn zu zeigen, dass sein Körper darauf nicht reagierte.

Nimm das, blödes Hirn mit deinen bescheuerten Träumen.

„Dad, weißt du was? Castiel ist in meinem Team für morgen!“

„Wirklich?“, antwortete Dean und sah zu Cas. Als von ihm keine Antwort kam, grinste Dean. Das erklärte immerhin Gracies gute Laune. Und es feuerte die Wärme in ihm noch weiter an. Das ignorierte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter zu. „Das ist toll. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du wegen mir nicht teilnehmen kannst.“

„Hey, Dean.“, Luke unterbrach ihn, als er aus dem Nichts auftauchte. „Willst du was?“

„Nur einen Kaffee.“, sagte er, wusste dass es ihm ermöglichte, noch länger hier sitzen zu bleiben. Dann fügte er hinzu „Und ihre Rechnung von heute.“

„Alles klar.“

„Warte, was?“, sagte Cas, aber zu Deans Freude ignorierte Luke ihn. Was Cas dazu brachte, sich direkt an Dean zu wenden. „Mr. Winchester, das ist nicht-“

Dean stoppte ihn sofort, ignorierte wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog, als er hörte, wie Cas ihn _immer noch_ nannte. „Ich weiß, dass du die ganze Woche für sie bezahlt hast. Jetzt bin ich dran.“

Cas hatte daraufhin keine Antwort, ob er darüber glücklich oder traurig sein sollte, wusste er nicht, aber dann gab es zwischen ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen. Um es nicht zu nah an sich ran zu lassen, wandte Dean sich wieder zu seiner Tochter, die sie beide schnell in ein Gespräch über ihren Tag und andere Kleinigkeiten verwickelte.

Die ganze Zeit über versuchte er, ruhig zu bleiben. Versuchte wirklich, seiner Tochter aufmerksam zuzuhören, denn sie verdiente es. Versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Cas seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht interessierte.

Aber hauptsächlich versuchte er die Wärme zu ignorieren, die von Cas Knie auf seines ausgeübt wurde. Versuchte, sich dieses Kribbeln rational zu erklären.

Versuchte nicht an den Traum von letzter Nacht zu denken und darüber, wie das in Kombination mit der Nähe zu diesem Mann mit seinem Herzschlag anstellte.

Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, erst als Gracie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, kam er zurück in die Realität. Gingen sie jetzt? Schon?

Der Gedanke sollte ihn nicht so traurig machen, wie er es tat. Er sollte nicht wollen, dass seine Tochter noch eine heiße Schokolade bestellte, damit er noch ein paar Minuten mehr mit Cas hatte. Sie hatten nicht einmal geredet, Dean war zu sehr von dem Gefühl abgelenkt, das von seinem Knie ausging, um darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte.

Das war definitiv nicht nach Plan gelaufen. Nein, sein Plan war es gewesen, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sein Traum dämlich gewesen war. Dass er nichts bedeutete. Dass er Cas als Freund nah bei sich haben wollte und ganz bestimmt nicht...

Ganz bestimmt nicht...

Er hörte, wie Grace und Cas redeten, aber es war wie durch Watte, erst als Grace ihn direkt ansprach. „Dad, kommst du?“

„Sicher. Hab nur gewartet, dass du fertig bist.“

Gott sei Dank war er in der Lage, normal zu reden, obwohl in seinem Kopf das reinste Chaos herrschte. Ohne Möglichkeit, das Ganze noch weiter rauszuzögern, stand er auf und verfluchte seinen Körper dafür, dass sich der Verlust von Cas Wärme wie ein physischer Schmerz anfühlte.

_Vielleicht muss ich einfach nur flachgelegt werden._

Der Gedanke warf ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn, aber Gracies glückliche Stimme reichte aus, damit er sich auf eine Sache konzentrierte.

„Bis Morgen, Castiel. Wir werden Onkel Michael und Onkel Gabriel schlagen.“

„Sicher werden wir das. Bis morgen um elf.“

Und genau wie am Montag war Gracie plötzlich verschwunden und Dean hatte den Zeitpunkt zu gehen verpasst.

Anders als Montag aber wusste Dean genau, wieso er nicht gehen wollte.

„Bis Morgen, Cas.“, sagte er so ruhig wie möglich und zwang sich, seiner Tochter zu folgen nachdem Cas mit „Bye, Mr. Winchester“ geantwortet hatte.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, konnte er wieder atmen, riss sich aber zusammen, damit Gracie nichts bemerkte.

Damit schien er Erfolg zu haben, denn sein kleiner Liebling wartete nicht lange, um ihn von der Seite zu umarmen und ließ ihn auch nicht los, bis sie beim Auto ankamen.

„Tut mir leid wegen heute Morgen, Dad. Ich hätte nicht böse auf dich sein sollen.“

„Schon in Ordnung. Du hattest jedes Recht dazu.“

„Ja, aber ich weiß, dass das keine Absicht von dir war.“

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und zog sie nochmal an sich. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Und es sieht so aus, als hättest du einen guten Ersatz gefunden.“

„Daaaaad“, japste Gracie „Niemand wird dich je ersetzen.“

„Gut zu wissen“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln „Aber trotzdem.“

„Ja, ich glaube, Castiel ist ziemlich toll. Schade, dass er so selten hier ist. Ich mag ihn wirklich.“

„Ja, ich auch.“

„Wirklich?“

Grace verwirrte Frage tat ihm weh, zeigte ihm, was für ein Bild sie von ihren kalten und vorallem seltenen Gesprächen haben musste.

Nicht dass er zugeben musste, sie hatte allen Grund dazu. „Natürlich. Wieso verwirrt dich das?“

„Nur“, fing sie an, suchte nach Worten „Ich wusste das nicht. Ihr kommt mir nur so... _distanziert_ vor, wenn ihr miteinander redet.“

„Ähm, ja-“

„Und er nennt dich andauernd Mr. Winchester. Wieso macht er das?“

„Gute Frage“, presste Dean hervor, hoffte, er klang nicht zu angefressen. Sie kamen endlich am Auto an und stiegen ein und Dean hoffte, das Thema wäre vorbei. Aber er bemerkte schnell, dass Gracie ihn ansah und auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ich weiß es nicht, okay?“ Er hatte eine Vermutung, aber das konnte er seiner Tochter nicht sagen. „Das musst du ihn fragen.“

„Okay.“

Er sollte sich vermutlich darüber wundern, dass Gracie ihn so schnell vom Haken ließ, aber Sekunden später redete sie wieder vom morgigen Wettbewerb. Ihre Freude war ansteckend. Den Rest der Fahrt konnte Dean nicht aufhören zu grinsen und alle Gedanken an Cas waren zur Seite geschoben.

*~*~*

„Hey, Sammy. Was gibt’s?“

„Hi. Eileen hat heute Morgen eine Email bekommen, dass es eine Änderung innerhalb der Jury für Morgen gegeben hat. Stimmt das, dass du dabei bist?“

Dean seufzte, während er die italienischen Kräuter weg räumte und sich schnell wieder seiner Soße zuwandte. „Ja, es stimmt. Scheint, als wäre Lulu krank.“

„Aber wieso du?“

„Du kennst Taylor. Lulu ist eine Lehrerin und da in der Jury immer ein Lehrer anwesend sein muss....“

„Du warst als nächstes dran.“

„Genau, nächstes Jahr wäre ich sowieso drang gewesen. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.“, gab er zu und widmete sich der Pasta.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein Bruder wieder sprach: „Wie geht es Gracie damit? Ist sie enttäuscht? Du weißt, ich könnte-“

„Wir wissen beide, wie du gut du mit Schnee umgehen kannst. Ist nicht böse gemeint.“

„Hey, ich würde mein bestes geben, das weißt du. Für Gracie würde ich es versuchen.“

Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Kommentar auf seine Lippen. „Ich weiß. Aber das ist nicht nötig. Sie... ähm... sie hat schon jemanden gefunden.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte San und Dean betete, dass die nächste Frage nicht- „Wen?“

_Verdammt._

„Ähm... Cas.“

„Cas? Wie in... Castiel James, Michaels Bruder?“

„Wie viele Cas kennst du denn?“

„Kein Grund mit den Kopf abreißen zu wollen.“

„Ich will nicht-“ Dean unterbrach sich selbst, bemerkte auch sofort, dass er nicht sonderlich glaubhaft klang, wenn er seinen Bruder jetzt anschnauzte. Er atmete einmal durch und versuchte es nochmal, diesmal etwas ruhiger. „Ich reiße dir den Kopf nicht ab.“

„Schätze ich sollte fragen, wie du damit klar kommst.“

„Was?“

„Bist du genervt, weil sie mit Cas in einem Team ist?“

„Was? Nein!“, antwortete er härter als gewollt. „Wieso denkst du das?“

„Es ist nur... keine Ahnung. Du scheinst etwas neben der Spur zu sein.“

„Mir geht’s gut, Sam.“

„Okay.“

Als Sam nichts weiter sagte, verdrehte Dean die Augen, wusste dass sein Bruder darauf wartete, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Über seine Gefühle redete oder so was. Ja, genau, als würde das passieren.

„Sammy, ich muss auflegen. Abendessen ist fertig. Liebe Grüße an Eileen.“

„Klar, sicher. Bye.“

Er beendete den Anruf, ignorierte dabei, wie enttäuscht sein Bruder geklungen hatte und wandte sich wieder den Sachen auf dem Herd zu.

*~*~*

_Vielleicht muss ich einfach nur flachgelegt werden._

Der Gedanke kam zurück, als er in der Nacht wieder im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Es war wirklich schon eine Weile her. Seit Lisas Tod hatte sich keine Möglichkeit ergeben.

Okay, das war gelogen. Es hatte viele Möglichkeiten für ihn gegeben, aber er hatte es nie gefühlt. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, war das schon seltsam. Er war während seiner Teenager Jahren mit so vielen Mädchen zusammen gewesen, genau wie auf dem College, bis er Lisa kennen gelernt hatte. Und seitdem sie weg war, hatte er es nicht wieder versucht.

Leise stand Dean wieder auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer um seinen Laptop zu holen. Auf seinem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer, warf er nochmal einen Blick in Gracies Zimmer. Seine Tochter schlief tief und fest. Dann machte er noch einen Zwischenstopp in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um seine Kopfhörer zu holen, dann ging er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und verschloss leise die Tür.

Nachdem er es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, die Kopfhörer auf den Ohren, fuhr er den Laptop hoch und ging über einen Inkognito-Tab auf eine der vielen Pornoseiten. Er klickte sich durch die Vielzahl der Videos, bis er ein vielversprechendes fand und anklickte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen seine Kissen. Das Stöhnen von der Frau klang so gestellt wie immer, aber für den Moment reichte es, um das gewünschte Resultat hervorzubringen.

Der Porno war nicht der schlechteste, aber auch nicht der beste. Nicht, dass das was ausmachte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er völlig erregt war und ein paar länger noch, um sich fallen zu lassen und das Gefühl seiner Hand einfach zu genießen.

Er kam noch bevor das Video zu Ende war, versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er nicht im geringsten befriedigt war.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wenn dein Herz mit dir spricht, hör gut zu.“

-Judith Campbell

Der einzige Grund, wieso Dean am nächsten morgen früh genug für seinen Ausritt aufstand, war der Gedanke, dass Cas vielleicht wenigstens am Wochenende eine Runde laufen ging. Es war dumm, das wusste er, aber sein Herz hoffte immer noch.

Und er hatte auch noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie es nicht mehr weh tat, wenn der an der Kreuzung ankam und den Mann nicht gesehen hatte.

Die dauerhaft schlechte Laune hing über ihm wie das Damoklesschwert und er musste sich zusammenreißen, als das erste Klingeln ihn ins Wohnzimmer holte.

„ _Bienos dìas_.“

„ _Hola_ , Charlie.“, antwortete er und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hey, Jo, wie geht’s dir mit dieser verrückten Frau an deiner Seite?“

„Hey!“, rief Charlie und schlug ihre Frau leicht, als Jo anfing zu lachen.

Jo hielt einfach ihre Hand fest. „Mir geht’s gut. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder.“

„Ihr zwei seid so gemeint.“

Dean wusste, dass jetzt ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Trotzdem wurden seine zwei Freunde sofort wieder ernst.

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“, sagte er sofort.

Jo sah ihn ernst an. „Willst du dieses Spiel wirklich spielen? Du weißt wie es endet, also raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?“

Bei ihren Worten zuckte er ungewollt zusammen. Aber Jo hatte recht. Er könnte weinen, um sich treten und schmollen -am Ende würde er es ihnen sowieso sagen. Und er sollte es hinter sich bringen, bevor Gracie aufwachte und sich dem Gespräch anschloss.

„Also, ähm, gestern hat Taylor mir gesagt, dass ich als Mitglied der Jury für den Schneemann-Wettbewerb einspringen muss.“

„Oh nein.“, sagte Charlie sofort „aber du und Gracie-“

„Ja. Aber ich schätze, es ist in Ordnung.“, antwortete er und hoffte, für sie klang er nur traurig darüber, dass er nicht mit seiner Tochter antreten konnte. Was natürlich stimmte, aber es war eben nicht alles. Und da sie sowieso dahinter kommen würden (und er wollte nicht, dass sie das irgendwie gegen ihn verwenden konnten, wenn er es jetzt zurück hielt), fügte er hinzu: „Cas springt ein, also ist für Gracie alles gut.“

„Oh, das ist nett von ihm.“

„Ja, scheint, als würden die beiden sich anfreunden.“

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ihr wisst davon?“

„Klar. Denkst du, wir bleiben nicht in Kontakt mit Gracie nur weil wir in Europa sind?“

Gut, das machte Sinn. An seinem Tee nippend, bemerkte er zu spät das Jo ihn immer noch mit ihrem prüfenden Blick musterte.

„Also“, sagte sie, ihr Ton zeigte schon, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. „ist das der einzige Grund, dass du schlechte Laune hast?“

Manchmal war es wirklich beschissen, wenn man solche Freunde hatte. Seufzend warf Dean einen Blick über die Schulter in den Flur. Es war noch ruhig, seine Tochter war nirgends zu sehen. Sollte er das wirklich tun?

„Winchester.“

Der Ton war warnend und manchmal fragte Dean sich, ob die beiden je Sachen anstellten mit Jo als Dom. Sie würde einen perfekten Dom abgeben.

_Und wieder eine Sache, über die wir nie wieder nachdenken werden._

Er räusperte sich, beugte sich vor und stellte seine Tasse ab. Dean beschloss, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet zu halten. „Jo... wie... wie hat...“

_Verdammt nochmal._

Wieder räusperte er sich und sagte dann: „Wie hat das angefangen? Für dich, meine ich.“

„Ähm, könntest du ein bisschen genauer werden?“

Verdammt, war ja klar. Leise, aber laut genug, dass sie ihn verstehen konnten, flüsterte er „Die Sache mit Charlie.“

Es folgte eine lange Stille und Dean traute sich nicht, in die Kamera zu schauen. Er bemerkte trotzdem, wie sich etwas bewegte, vermutlich sahen die beiden Frauen sich an und fragten sich, ob Dean verrückt geworden war.

Als Jo wieder sprach, war ihre Stimme weich. „Langsam, um ehrlich zu sein. Zuerst wollte ich nur in ihrer Nähe sein, dachte das wäre normal. Sie war immerhin meine Freundin, richtig?“

Dean nickte, er erinnerte sich daran. Jetzt gerade konnte er gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar er war, dass sie keine fragen stellte.

Noch nicht.

„Aber kurz darauf haben sich ihre Berührungen immer intensiver angefühlt, wann immer es passiert ist. Und ich habe von ihr geträumt. Die Träume sind ziemlich schnell... sehr heiß geworden, wenn man es so nennen will. Ich hab eine Weile gebracht, um zu bemerken, dass ich nicht einfach nur verwirrt war. Dann ist es mir klar geworden. Ich _wollte_ das alles.“

„Was hast du gemacht?“, seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie Jo ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe rum experimentiert. Zuerst mit Videos, dann hab ich mir die Frauen in meinem Umfeld genauer angesehen.“ Darauf folgte ein leises Knurren und ohne es zu sehen, wusste Dean, dass Charlie gerade gezeigt hatte, wie sie darüber dachte. Und wie davor auch hatte Jo sie abgeblockt. Unbeirrt fuhr sie fort: „Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis mir klar wurde, dass mich andere Frauen kein Stück weit interessieren. Also so gar nicht. Sie waren nett und ich konnte auch zweifelsohne sagen, sie waren attraktiv -aber gar nicht sexuell anziehend. Außer bei Charlie. Sie... sie war meine einzige Ausnahme und ich wusste, dass ich es erkunden will. Mit ihr.“

Natürlich kannte Dean einen Teil der Geschichte. Er war derjenige, dem Jo damals alles anvertraut hatte. Er kannte nur nicht alle Details.

Die ließen ihn die letzten Tage nochmal überdenken.

Cas nah zu sein.

Es damit begründen, dass er seinen Freund zurück wollte.

Das Kribbeln, als sein Knie das von Cas berührt hatte.

Und die Träume.

Die Träume, die vor ungefähr zwei Nächten ziemlich heiß geworden waren. Also, nicht wirklich, aber... war es der Anfang davon?

„ _Dean_.“

„Was?“

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und als er den besorgten Blicken von beiden begegnete, bemerkte er, dass er wohl komplett in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Keine Chance, dass er heil aus der Sache raus kam.

„Willst du uns sagen, was los ist?“

„Ich... ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht.“ Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Er war... verwirrt. Mehr als alles andere.

„Geht es um Cas?“

Er wusste, als er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete und nur einen kurzen Moment zu lang zögerte, musste er die Frage nicht mehr beantworten. Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Dean-“

Eine Tür im Flur ging auf und Deans Augen wurden größer, als er seine Freunde bittend ansah. Sie beide nickten, gerade als Gracie den Raum betrat. Und anders als an anderen Samstagen war Gracie hellwach. „ _Buenos dìas Tìa Charlie, hola Tìa Jo_.“, grüßte sie sie, bevor sie ihrem Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und auf die Couch kletterte. „Wie ist Spanien?“

„ _Hola carino._ Und es ist _maravilloso_.

„Super.“, sagte Gracie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich hab eure Postkarte aus Lissabon bekommen. Sieht wirklich schön aus. Wo gefällt es euch am besten?“

Während Charlie und Gracie sich in ein Gespräch verstrickten, dachte Dean über Jo's Worte nach. Was hatte sie gesagt, hatte sie als nächstes gemacht? Rum experimentieren? Vielleicht sollte er das auch tun. Oder vielleicht sollte er Sam und Eileen fragen, ob Grace über Nacht bei ihnen bleiben konnte. Dann konnte er nach Hartfort fahren und in einen Club gehen, um...

Um, was?

Wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte, hatte Dean wirklich nicht das Verlangen, eine fremde Frau für einen One Night Stand aufzugabeln.

Vielleicht war er nur krank.

Er bemerkte als das Gespräch umschwang und sich jetzt um den Wettbewerb drehte, aber er beteiligte sich immer noch nicht, ließ seine Tochter das Gespräch mit ihren Tanten genießen, bis es für sie Zeit war, sich fertig zu machen. Schließlich wollte sie in einer Stunde auf dem Marktplatz sein.

Die Badezimmertür war noch nicht ganz geschlossen, als Dean schon die neugierigen Blicke von Jo und Charlie auf sich spürte.

Seufzend wandte er sich wieder an sie, aber ohne sie anzusehen. „Hört zu, ich weiß, was ihr fragen wollte. Ich weiß es einfach nicht, okay? Danke, Jo, für das, was du mir erzählt hast. Ich... ich schätze ich werd sehen, was passiert oder so.“

Die Stille, die folgte, war lang genug, damit Dean sie wieder ansah. Dann erst antwortete Jo: „Okay.“

„Wirklich? Das ist alles? 'Okay'?“

„Ja. Das ist mehr, als ich je erwartet habe, von dir zu hören, also werte ich das als einen Anfang.“

„Sie hat recht.“, fuhr Charlie fort, ihr Blick war genau so ernst wie Jos. „Aber versprich uns, dass du anrufst, wenn du uns brauchst. Egal wie spät es ist und egal, ob du nur reden willst oder einen Rat brauchst.“

„Genau. Vergiss nicht, ich hab das durch gemacht, was du gerade durchmachst. Auch, wenn du am Ende rausfinden solltest, dass es nichts ist. Nur eine zeitweilige Verwirrung. Oder was auch immer. Wir stehen das zusammen durch.“

„Danke“, flüsterte er, war immer noch in Gedanken. So sehr, dass er sich nicht daran erinnerte, sich von den beiden verabschiedet zu haben. Er würde ihnen später schreiben.

Gracie an dem Morgen fertig zu bekommen war einfach, weil sie schon aus der Tür war, bevor er überhaupt seine Stiefel angezogen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er eifersüchtig sein, dass sie mit jemand anderem an dem Wettbewerb teilnahm, aber das war er nicht. Wenn überhaupt war ihre Freude und zu wissen, dass Cas derjenige war, wegen dem sie so glücklich war... ja, verdammt, dann wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Scheinbar musste er Jos Ratschlag folgen und es einfach erforschen. Was auch immer das genau bedeutete. Er versuchte seine Gefühle seit über einer Woche jetzt zu unterdrücken und das hatte ihm nichts gebracht.

_Sicher, dass es erst eine Woche ist?_

Der Gedanke aus dem Nichts, machte ihm Angst, dass er das Lenkrad fester umklammerte. Wieso war sein Gehirn in letzter Zeit so gemein zu ihm? Brachte so bescheuertes Zeug auf, an das er gar nicht denken wollte.

Dean gab Grace zum Abschied einen Kuss, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen und stellte sicher, dass Leute auf dem Markt waren, die er kannte. Eigentlich dürfte er gar nicht hier sein, aber er würde verdammt sein, wenn er sein kleines Mädchen alleine lassen würde, ohne vorher zu schauen, dass alles okay war. Aber natürlich musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Nicht in Stars Hollow.

Trotzdem ging er erst, als er sah, wie Grace Michael zur Begrüßung umarmte, winkte seinem besten Freund kurz. Er hatte beinah vergessen, dass Michael und Gabe auch am Wettbewerb teilnahmen. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg zu Luke's Diner, der einzige Ort, an dem sich die Jury aufhalten durfte.

„Morgen.“, grüßte er als er sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch zog. „Wie geht’s euch allen?“

Ein paar murmelten eine Antwort, waren aber schnell wieder in ihr Gespräch vor seinem Eintreffen vertieft. Nur Eileen wandte sich ihm zu, dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

~Alles in Ordnung?~

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann schüttelte Dean minimal den Kopf. ~Nein. Es gibt da ein paar Sachen, über die ich mir noch klar werden muss. Erzähl Sam nichts davon.~

~Natürlich.~ antwortete sie in Zeichensprache zurück. Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte sie hinzu: ~Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?~

Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er antwortete: ~Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, dass ist eine von diesen Sachen, die man alleine rausfinden muss.~

~Okay.~

Caesar, der Chef vom Diner wenn Luke nicht da war, tauchte bei ihnen auf und Dean bestellte sich ein Stück Kuchen und einen Kaffee. Vielleicht sah die Welt danach ganz anders aus. Der kuchen war halb aufgegessen, als er Eileens Blick auf sich spürte, als würde er sich in seine Seele brennen. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, hoffte, so aus der Angelegenheit raus zu kommen.

Eigentlich sollte er die Frauen in seinem Leben besser kennen.

~Es hat mit Castiel zu tun, oder?~

Wieso schmeckte das Stück Kuchen auf einmal so fad? Oh nein, Cas würde ihm _nicht_ den Appetit verderben. Keine Chance. Er schob sich noch ein Stück in den Mund, kaute und schluckte es runter.

Jap, immer noch fad.

_Verdammt nochmal._

Mit einem genervten Knurren, legte er die Gabel auf den Teller und schob ihn von sich weg, beugte sich dann auf den Tisch, nur um dann erst zu bemerken, dass er ja seine Hände brauchte, um ihr antworten zu können. Und damit niemand von der Jury ihr Gespräch mitbekam, drehte er sich so, dass nur Eileen einen Blick auf seine Hände hatte. Das letzte was er brauchte war, dass Patty etwas von dem hier aufschnappte.

~Hat es, ja. Ich bin... verwirrt. Und es tut weh, dass er mich so sehr hasst.~

~Er hasst dich nicht.~

~Oh doch, tut er. Glaub mir, ich weiß es.~

~Dean.~, begann Eileen und griff mit beiden Händen nach seiner. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, jetzt schon. Sobald sie wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, ließ sie seine Hand gehen. ~Er hasst dich nicht. Er... er versucht nur, nicht wieder verletzt zu werden.~

~Hat Sam dir von unserer Vergangenheit erzählt?~

~Ja. Und ich habe ein wenig mit Castiel darüber- ~

„Eileen“, rief er, hatte komplett vergessen, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät, da sich alle zu ihnen drehten. Glücklicherweise war es Eileen aufgefallen, denn sie sah ebenfalls auf.

„Ich...“, murmelte sie, dann lachte sie und ließ Dean verwirrt zurück. Besonders, als sie ihm gegen den Arm schlug. „Das war nur Spaß. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du deine Tochter im Wettbewerb nicht bevorzugst.“

„Oh, oh. Müssen wir dich im Auge behalten, Junge?“, sagte Miss Patty als erste, die anderen kicherten.

Dean versuchte sich an seinem Lächeln und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Natürlich nicht. Möge der bessere Schneemann gewinnen und so weiter.“

Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, fand er sich in einem Gespräch mit allen anderen wieder, insgeheim dankte er Eileen für ihr schnelles Handeln.

Sie alle hatten vorab die Liste mit allen Teilnehmern bekommen und redeten jetzt ausführlich darüber. Deans Name wurde schon gegen den von Cas getauscht -Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie Taylor das so schnell herausgefunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte er Kameras im Diner?

Ja, das würde er ihm definitiv zutrauen.

Auf der Liste stand nicht, was die jeweiligen Teams bauen würden, aber das würden sie auch früh genug erfahren.

Die Zeit flog an ihnen vorbei, was ihm keine Möglichkeit gab, das Gespräch mit Eileen fortzusetzen. Auch wusste er nicht, ob er erleichtert darüber sein sollte oder nicht. Aber er war auf jeden Fall neugierig, was Cas Eileen erzählt hatte.

Letztendlich war es Dean, der die anderen Jurymitglieder an die Uhrzeit erinnerte. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja einen Moment ungestört mit Eileen zu reden, während sie sich die Schneemänner genauer ansahen. Aber das Risiko, das jemand ihre Zeichensprache aufschnappte, war ihm dann doch zu hoch.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe. Falls Grace und Cas gewinnen sollten, dann wollte Dean bei klarem Verstand sein. Er wollte seine ehrliche Meinung dazu abgeben.

Natürlich wusste er, wann sie bei ihrem Schneemann ankamen und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war ein schöner Holzfäller geworden, sogar noch besser als die, die er und Gracie geplant und geübt hatten. Jetzt fragte er sich, wie viel von dem ganzen Cas Ideen gewesen waren, während Miss Patty die Details in den Himmel lobte. Zum Beispiel der Bart oder die einzelnen dünnen Zweige, die wie Strähnen unter dem Beanie heraus lugten. Der Schneemann bekam ohne große Diskussion von allen 10 Punkten und Dean war froh, dass er sich nicht rechtfertigen musste, seiner Tochter die höchste Punktzahl zu geben.

Ihm gefiel auch der Gefallene Engel von Michael und Gabe, auch wenn er glaubte, dass es ursprünglich anders werden sollte. Nicht, dass er sich da sicher sein konnte -die drei waren zwar Freunde, aber die Freundschaft hörte auf, wenn es um Dinge wie diesen Wettbewerb ging. Da wurden die Pläne zu einem wohl gehüteten Geheimnis. Aber er kannte seine Freunde und wenn er raten musste, würde er sagen, sie wollten einen richtigen Engel bauen. Und keinen mit gebrochenen Flügeln.

Und er war auch ganz bestimmt nicht schadenfroh, als die beiden zwar eine hohe Punktzahl ergatterten, aber nicht an Gracie und Cas heran kamen. Nein, das war ganz bestimmt nicht der Grund für sein Dauergrinsen für den Rest der Bewertung.

*~*~*

Es dauerte über eine halbe Stunde, bis sie sich jeden einzelnen Schneemann angesehen und ihre Punkte vergeben hatten. Erst als sie im Diner die Liste durchgegangen waren, war Dean aufgefallen, dass einige seiner Schüler auch an dem Wettbewerb teilnahmen. Jetzt war er glücklich, sich ihre Ideen anzusehen. Leider erreichte keiner eine Punktzahl, die sie aufs Siegertreppchen brachte, aber er würde ihnen persönlich sagen, dass sie ihre Sache wirklich gut gemacht hatten.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, versammelten sie sich auf der Bühne, Eileen verpasste ihm einen sanften Schlag in die Rippen, als sein Lächeln noch größer wurden. Sein Versuch, sein Lächeln in Zaum zu halten, scheiterte, also genoss er das Gefühl einfach weiter.

Besonders, als ihm klar wurde, dass Cas hier hoch kommen und seine Hand schütteln musste. War das kindisch? Dass er den Gedanken mochte, Cas so nah zu kommen?

Vermutlich.

Aber wen interessierte das schon?

Ihn sicherlich nicht mehr.

Taylors Anrede und die Verkündung von Platz drei bekam Dean nicht mit, erst als Gabe ihren zweiten Platz feierte, als hätten sie gewonnen. Er wusste, seinem freund würde der Gutschein in Wert von 50 Dollar für _Taylor Doose's Soda Shoppe_ gefallen und er wusste auch, dass Michael keinen Cent davon sehen würde. Als die beiden auf die Bühne kamen, schüttelte er ihnen die Hand und klopfte Michael auf die Schulter.

„Viel Glück für nächstes Jahr, Kumpel.“

„Tu gar nicht erst so, als würde dir das nicht gefallen, Winchester.“, war Michaels Antwort, während er ihn ernst ansah.

Deans Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ich muss gar nicht so tun. Ich genieße es in vollen Zügen.“

Michael verdrehte die Augen -seine ganz eigene Art, um Dean die Meinung zu sagen- und ging weiter zu Eileen, während Dean nur leise lachte.

Morgen würden sie zusammen ein Glas Whiskey trinken, dann war das auch wieder vergessen. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Wettbewerb.

Dann war es Zeit, die Gewinner zu benennen. „Der diesjähriger erster Platz hat mit einem großen Vorsprung vor Platz zwei bekommen.“ Dean verdrehte die Augen. Ja, die beiden hatten einen Vorsprung, aber wieso übertrieb Taylor andauernd so? „Der Preis ist ein 100$ Gutschein für Luke's Diner – das ist ein Haufen Kuchen und Süßigkeiten, Gabriel“, fügte Taylor hinzu, brachte die Anwesenden damit wieder zum Lachen, auch Dean konnte sich nicht zurück halten. „Und der beste Schneemann ist... der Holzfäller-Schneemann von Gracie Winchester und Castiel James.“  
  


Zu sehen, wie seine Tochter Cas umarmte, dass ihm wahrscheinlich die Luft aus der Lunge gedrückt wurde, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihn dann an der Hand mit auf die Bühne zog -all das ließ Deans Lächeln noch breiter werden, obwohl das schon gar nicht mehr möglich war. Sein Gesicht würde ihm später weh tun, aber das war ihm schon lange egal. Stattdessen klatschte er zusammen mit den anderen, als zuerst Gracie, dann Cas die Bühne betraten. Grace hatte einen total ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und Dean passte sich schnell dem ihren an, brachte die Menge damit wieder zum Lachen. Aber hey, wenn sein kleiner Engel das Ganze ernst gestalten wollte, dann pfuschte er ihr bestimmt nicht dazwischen.

Und dann stand Cas direkt vor ihm. Sofort war sein aufgesetzter Ernst verschwunden und das Lächeln zurück. Auf Cas Gesicht lag ein roter Schimmer von der Kälte, wodurch seine blauen Augen noch intensiver zur Geltung kamen.

Ohne zu zögern, streckte Dean ihm die Hand entgegen, genau wie bei den anderen auch. „Glückwunsch, Cas.“

„Danke, Mr. Winchester.“

Cas Antwort klang gezwungen, das glückliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aber war echt und ließ Dean hoffen. Er war nicht bereit, den Mann so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen, zu sehr war er von diesen Augen gefangen und Cas schien es auch nicht eilig zu haben. Genau wie gestern war das Kribbeln zurück, wo sie sich berührten und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Dieses Mal vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil es Haut auf Haut war.

Dennoch konnte der Moment nicht ewig anhalten und viel zu schnell war die Wärme von Cas Haut verschwunden, es fühlte sich wieder an, als hätte ihn jemand physisch verletzt. Dagegen half ein tiefes Durchatmen oder das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens auch nicht.

*~*~*

Dean hatte Stars Hollow im Winter schon immer besonders gemocht. Die Stadt war immer schön, aber im Winter hatte es was Magisches. Der Schnee, die Lichter, der Geruch in der Luft, das fröhliche Geplapper. Es war wundervoll.

Während er sein warmes Getränk genoss und seiner Tochter zuhörte, die über ihren Schneemann redete, ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen. Cas war in ein Gespräch mit Eileen verwickelt, die beiden verstanden sich wirklich gut. Nach Eileens Kommentar früher am Tag fragte Dean sich, worüber die beiden sich wohl unterhielten, trotzdem freute er sich, dass Cas sich mit seiner Familie glücklich. Er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich wohl mit Jo und Charlie verstehen würde.

Der Gedanke an seine zwei Freunde, rief ihm ihre Worte vom Morgen ins Gedächtnis. _Ich habe rum experimentiert. Zuerst mit Videos, dann hab ich mir die Frauen in meinem Umfeld genauer angesehen._

Um ihn herum waren genug Männer und Dean betete, dass niemand seine leuchtend rote Ohren bemerkte, als er sie mit anderen Augen betrachtete.

_Das ist falsch. Das ist sowas von falsch._

Er war ganz bestimmt nicht homophob; die Zeiten, wo sein Vater seine Gedanken kontrollieren konnte, war vorbei. Aber das hier waren seine Freunde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die meisten vergeben waren. Genau genommen alle von ihnen, außer Cas.

Dean schob den Gedanken beiseite, löste seinen Blick von Cas Lippen und sah sich die Männer an ihrem Tisch genau an. Da waren natürlich Chuck -ja, nein, er hatte sicher keinen Vaterkomplex, danke. Anna#s Ehemann Crowley war nur ein paar Jährchen älter als Dean, aber sich vorzustellen... Schnell trank Dean einen Schluck von seinem Eierpunsch, ließ seinen Blick dann weiter wandern, bevor er sich übergeben müsste. Rebecca's Ehemann Bart war an diesem Wochenende dazu gekommen, genau wie Inias Verlobter Gadreel. Die beiden waren attraktive Männer -in einer sehr platonischen Art und Weise, einfach Fakt. Bedeutete, dass Dean sehen konnte, wieso Cas Geschwister sich zu ihnen hingezogen fühlten, aber er fühlte nichts, während er sie musterte.

Er übersprang seinen eigenen Bruder, und damit blieben nur noch die Shurley Brüder.

Gabe -nope. Netter Kerl und Dean mochte ihn. Aber nein.

Inias -naja, er sah definitv gut aus und hatte was verpeilten Art. Andererseits konnte Dean sich nichts mit ihm vorstellen.

Michael -das war fast genau so verrückt, als würde er seinen Bruder auf diese Weise mustern, also machte Dean schnell weiter. Allerdings machte er sich noch schnell eine kleine Randnotiz, dass er von den Brüdern Cas am nächsten kam. Trotzdem reagierte Dean nicht auf ihn.

Und dann war da Cas.

Der über etwas lachte, was Eileen ihm gerade per Zeichensprache gesagt hatte.

_Atemberaubend und wunderschön._

Der Gedanke presste alles an Luft aus seinen Lungen, als ihm die Bedeutung klar wurde.

Cas war bewundernswert, ohne Frage. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Dean das aufgefallen war. Er wusste es schon seit Jahren. Hatte schon immer auf die Art an Cas gedacht, selbst als er noch ein bisschen pummeliger war und nerdige Sweater trug.

Er hatte es immer gewusst, war aber nie in der Lage gewesen, es zu benennen.

_Verdammt._

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

„Okay, die nächste Runde geht auf mich.“, hörte er sich selber sagen, bevor sein Verstand ihn verrückt machte. Er brauchte Zeit, um das Ganze zu verdauen und inmitten eines großen Familientreffens war kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Nur einmal nachfüllen für alle oder was anderes?“

„Für mich nichts mehr.“, sagte Rebecca „Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hause. Schatz, willst du noch bleiben?“

Bart schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine schwangere Frau eng an sich. „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin immer noch total erledigt vom Flug. Gehen wir.“

Anna und Crowley schlossen sich ihnen an, sagten, dass die Kinder müde wären, aber der Rest blieb und bestellte bei Dean ihre Getränke.

Michael bot ihm seine Hilfe an und obwohl Dean eine böse Vorahnung hatte, nahm er sie an, angesichts der Tatsache, wie viele Getränke er zu tragen hätte. Sein Bauchgefühl war dennoch richtig gewesen. Sie hatten kaum die Gruppe verlassen, als Michael loslegte.

„Also, immer noch alles gut, mein Freund?“

„Ging mir noch nie besser.“, log Dean.

Michael schnaubte und blieb neben ihm in der Schlange stehen. „Du bist ein wenig neben der Spur, seit...“

„Seit _was_ , Michael?“, forderte er ihn heraus. Er wollte sehen, ob sein Freund tatsächlich die Courage hatte, es zu sagen.

Hatte er. „Seit mein Bruder zurück ist.“

Dean drehte sich nach vorne, hoffte, dass die Schlange schneller gehen wüde.

„Hör mal, Dean. Ich weiß, du denkst, das geht mich nichts an-“

„Ja, du hast recht. Und das ist, weil es dich nichts an geht.“

„Ja, nein, das sehe ich anders.“

„Ach ja?“

„Weil es hier um meinen _Bruder_ geht. Und du Idiot bist mir auch nicht ganz egal, okay?“

Dean wollte ihm eine trotzige Antwort entgegen pfeffern, als jemand in ihn stolperte und selbst gegen Michael prallen ließ.

„Ups, Entschuldigung, Mr. Winchester.“

„Kein Problem.“, antwortete er und schenkte Krissy und Ava ein Lächeln. Bis er ihre geröteten Wangen und breite Grinsen bemerkte. „Seid ihr betrunken?“

„Was? Natürlich nicht, Mr. Winchester.“

Die zwei beruhigten sich sofort und er bemerkte, dass sie wohl einfach zu viel gelacht und Spaß hatten. Trotzdem behielt er seine Lehrerstimme. „Okay, Entschuldigung. Aber beruhigt euch ein bisschen, okay? Nicht, dass ihr euch noch verletzt.“ Ja, er konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen, sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Schüler zu sorgen.

„Okay.“, sagten beide leise, dann lächelten sie wieder zaghaft und gingen weiter. Als sie weg waren, seufzte er. Sie waren nicht betrunken, da war er sich jetzt sicher. Andererseits musste er ihnen nach uns sicher stellen, dass sie heil zuhause ankamen. „Dean?“

„Ja?“

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass sie jetzt an der Reihe waren. Sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf und schafften es, alle Tassen zu tragen, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Tisch machten. Es war die angespannte Atmosphäre, die Dean das Gefühl gab, direkt in einen Albtraum zu laufen. Es war ruhig in ihrem Bereich geworden, bis auf zwei Stimmen, die deutlich hervorstachen, aber auch angeheitert.

„Das arme Ding weiß vermutlich nicht einmal, was er getan hat.“

Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso, ihm fehlte jeglicher Kontext -und trotzdem wusste er haargenau, worüber Patty und ihre Freundin Babette redeten.

„Denkst du, die kleine Gracie wäre noch mit ihm befreundet, wenn sie es wüsste?“

_Nein. Neinneinnein. Nicht._

„Du meinst, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie beinah nicht existieren würde, weil Castiel versucht hat, die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern zu verhindern? Ich glaube nicht -“

„PATTY! BABETTE!“

Dean konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so wütend gewesen zu sein. Wie konnten sie nur?!

Der Blick der zwei Frauen fiel auf ihn und ihm fiel es schwer, die ganzen Tassen nicht in ihre Richtung zu werfen. Einen Moment später, drehten sie sich um und bemerkten jetzt erst, neben wem sie standen. „Oh Mist.“

„Castiel, was-?“

Die gebrochene Frage seiner Tochter, ließ ihn beinah die Beherrschung verlieren. Aber letztendlich war es der tiefe, tiefe Schmerz in Cas Augen, der ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg zog. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wurde er dreizehn Jahre zurück geworfen.

_Am Boden zerstört schauende blaue Augen._

_Zitternde Lippen._

_„Dean, bitte... bitte tu's nicht.“_

Wie in einem schrecklichen Déjà vu, konnte er die Tränen in Cas Augen schimmern sehen, bevor er den Kopf senkte, sich umdrehte und losrannte.

Weg rannte.

Weg von ihm, genau wie dreizehn Jahre zuvor.

„Cas!“

Eine Hand hielt ihn am Oberarm zurück, Dean hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass Michael seine ganzen Tassen losgeworden war. Er bemerkte kaum etwas, bis auf den Schmerz in seiner Brust und das Verlangen, Cas zu folgen, ihn einzufangen und zu beruhigen. Ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen

„Dean! Reiß dich zusammen.“, murmelte Michael in sein Ohr und zog ihn in eine andere Richtung, als Dean gehen wollte. Gehen musste. Wieso machte er das?“ „Dean! Geh zu Gracie.“

„Was?“, flüsterte er, sein Freund verwirrte ihn.

Wieder zog er an seinem Ar. „Deine Tochter brauch dich. Geh schon! Ich kümmer mich um Cas.“

Gracie brauchte ihn?

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sein Blick Gracie bei ihrem Tisch sah, mit Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Ohne länger zu zögern, lief er zu ihr, stellte auf dem Weg irgendwo die Tassen ab. Gracie lag sofort in seinem Armen, zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Dad, was passiert hier?“

„Alles wird wieder gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße.“

Er zog sie enger an sich und wollte gerade mit ihr gehen, sie außer Reichweite der Menge zu bringen, als Patty sprach:

„Dean, es tut mir so leid.“

Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

„Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?“, fauchte er zurück „Ist es das, was ihr wolltet?“

„Dean...“

Er realisierte nicht, dass um sie herum alles still geworden war, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er war wütend und der einzige Grund, wieso er nicht schon längst explodiert war, lag weinend in seinen Armen. Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon zurück, die Frau anzublaffen.

„Ihr tratschenden Hyänen! Ich habs euch schon mal gesagt: „Hört auf, Cas für das, was er getan hat, zu verurteilen! Er war mutiger, als ihr es jemals sein werdet.“

Dann hob er Gracie hoch -was nicht so einfach war, immerhin war sie groß geworden, aber er schaffte es. Besonders, weil sie sich wie ein Koala an ihn klammerte.

„Und wenn ich nochmal _irgendjemanden_ über ihn oder meine _Tochter_ reden höre, hat das ein Nachspiel! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

Als Patty und Babette nickten, genau wie ein paar andere Leute um sie herum, drehte Dean sich um und trug seine weinende Tochter zum Auto. Die Menge ließ sie hindurch, als würde er gerade das rote Meer teilen, niemand sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort.

*~*~*

Er hätte nie gedacht, dieses Gespräch mit Gracie führen zu müssen. Hatte nie gedacht, dass sie je über den Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern Bescheid wissen musste. Das war vermutlich naiv, da die Chancen dazu doch ziemlich hoch standen. Himmel, es gab sogar einen ganzen Artikel in der Stars Hollow Zeitung, in der der Vorfall auf dem Titelblatt stand. Dean war wütend gewesen, als er aus den Flitterwochen zurückkam und den Artikel das erste Mal sah, hatte sogar darüber nachgedacht, die Zeitung zu verklagen. Michael hatte ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugt, hatte argumentiert, dass das Ganze dann für weitere Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, das Thema Nummer Eins sein würde.

Trotz allem hatte Dean gehofft, Gracie würde es nie herausfinden. Besonders jetzt, wo sie sich mit Cas angefreundet hatte, war das die letzte Frage, die er überhaupt hören wollte: „Also... ist es wahr, dass ich fast nicht hier wäre? Dass... das Cas fast verhindert hätte, dass ich geboren werde?“

„Nein. Nein, Gracie, niemals.“, er ging vor ihr in die Knie und legte seine Hände über ihre. Nach dem starken Bedürfnis, die Menge hinter sich zu lassen, hatte Dean das Auto ein paar Blocks weiter am Straßenrand abgestellt und war auf die Beifahrerseite gegangen, damit er direkt mit seiner Tochter reden konnte. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht auf die Gerüchte hören wirst.“

„Aber... aber es ist wahr, oder? Er _hat_ versucht, die Hochzeit zu verhindern.“

„Ja. Das stimmt. Aber Liebling“, begann er und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihre Tränen mit dem Daumen wegzuwischen. „Du wärst trotzdem auf die Welt gekommen.“

Das lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Und niemand kennt die Zukunft. Also, bitte, glaub nicht, dass Cas getan hat, was er damals getan hat, um deine Geburt zu verhindern, okay? Er mag dich, ich weiß das.“

„Woher? Ihr redet doch nie.“

„Aber ich kann sehen, wie er zu dir ist. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich tagtäglich mit ihm bei Luke sitzen lassen, wenn ich mir da nicht sicher wäre?“

Gracie zuckte die Schultern und schniefte, statt zu antworten, scheinbar in Gedanken. Er hasste das. Hasste es, ihr den Schmerz nicht nehmen zu können.

„Wie meinst du, dass ich sowieso geboren worden wäre?“

„Du erinnerst dich, dass wir schon über die Bienen und Blümchen geredet haben, oder?“

„Dad, nenn es nicht so.“, antwortete sie leicht genervt.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln strich er ihr wieder sanft über die Wange, die Tränen versiegten langsam. „Tut mir leid. Was ich meine, ist, dass du schon auf dem Weg warst.“

„Oh.“

„Ja.“, antwortete er mit leicht roten Ohren. Nicht wirklich ein Thema, dass er mit einem Kind teilen wollte. Zumindest nicht in so jungem Alter.

„Hast... hast du Mom... wegen mir geheiratet?“

„Was? Gott, nein. Nein, Gracie, denk da nicht mal dran.“ Er kam ihr entgegen und umarmte sie, ignorierte dabei den seltsamen Winkel. „Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt. Tue ich immer noch.“

„Und Cas?“

„Was soll mit Cas sein?“

„Wieso... wieso hat er es versucht?“

Das Gespräch wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwieriger. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich dir erzählt habe, wie mutig es ist, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen?“ Als sie nickte, brauchte Dean noch einen Moment um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Da habe ich über Cas geredet. Er... er war in mich verknallt, als er noch jünger war.“

„In dich?“

„Ja. Aber das ist lange her, okay? Also bitte -verurteile ihn deswegen nicht. Oder falls doch, behalte im Hinterkopf, was ich dir gesagt habe: Es braucht viel Mut um das zu tun, was er getan hat. Jemandem zu sagen, was man fühlt, obwohl es zu spät ist.“

Daraufhin nickte Gracie ein paar Mal, schien wieder tief in Gedanken zu sein. Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf nach oben.

„Oh nein.“

„Was?“

„Cas. Es muss ihn verletzt haben, wie die Leute über ihn reden.“

„Ich... ja, ich schätze, das hat es.“, da gab es eigentlich nicht viel zu schätzen. Nicht, nachdem er ihn wegrennen hatte sehen. Gott, er hoffte, Michael hatte ihn erwischt, bevor er was Dummes tun konnte.

Gracies Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern. „Dad, können wir zu Cas fahren? Bitte? Ich will mit ihm reden. Ich will sehen, ob es ihm gut geht.“

„Aber-“

„Bitte?“

Er sah in die flehenden Augen seiner Tochter und konnte nur eine einzige Antwort geben: „Okay.“

*~*~*

Als er später im Bett lag, wusste er, er würde keinen Schlaf finden. Während Gracie bei Cas war, war er unten geblieben. Wäre Michael nicht gewesen, der ihn bat, seinem Bruder Zeit zu geben, wäre er selbst nach oben gegangen.

Es hatte ihn beinah umgebracht, aber Dean verstand Michael. Er passte nur auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf. Bei Sam hätte er das Gleiche getan.

Was nicht bedeutete, dass es ihn nicht von innen auffraß. Besonders, als Michael zugab, dass Cas seine Sachen packte und gehen wollte.

Gott sei Dank schien Gracie ihn irgendwie vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können.

Aber trotzdem.

Dieses schreckliche Déjà vu.

Cas, der von ihm weg ließ und Dean, der nicht in der Lage war, ihn aufzuhalten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen drängte er die Erinnerung an traurig schimmernde blaue Augen zurück. Heute hatte er Cas beinah ein zweites Mal verloren und es fraß ihn von innen heraus auf. Es tat ihm physisch weh. Als wäre da ein dicker Knoten in seinem Bauch, der immer größer wurde.

Er hatte ihn zwar heute nicht verloren, aber Dean wusste, in drei Wochen würde Cas wieder gehen. Zurück zu seinem Leben in New York. Der Gedanke allein, zerrte an seinem Herzen.

Er wollte nicht, dass Cas ging.

Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Nicht wieder.

Nie wieder.

Dean rollte sich zusammen und versuchte doch noch, ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor er durchdrehte.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das lang Erwartete wird das Unerwartete, wenn es dann kommt.“

-Mark Twain

_Das Wasser umspielte ihre Füße, als sie in den See stiegen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter, verfing sich in den dunklen Haaren des Jungen neben ihm. Sie saßen am Ufer, dicht beieinander, sodass sie sich leicht berührten. Ihre Finger berührten einander, wo sie beide sich hinter dem Rücken mit den Armen abstützten und keiner von beiden wollte sich zurück ziehen._

_Wieso sollten sie auch? Sie waren sorgenfrei, genossen die Wärme der untergehenden Sonne und die Verbundenheit, die Wärme neben sich._

_Cas Haare kitzelten ihn leicht, als er den Kopf an Deans Schulter lehnte._

*~*~*

Als Dean aufwachte, wusste er sofort, er hatte verschlafen. Er hatte dieses komische Gefühl, bei der man in der einen Sekunde noch tief und fest schlief und in der anderen hellwach war, ohne dass einen der Wecker aus dem Schlaf riss. Zusätzlich zu dem Gefühl war es hell im Zimmer. Nicht so hell, es war immer noch früh am Morgen -für einen Sonntag zumindest- aber da er normalerweise noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufstand, merkte er es sofort. Er schreckte hoch, sah für die Uhrzeit auf seinem Wecker und ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder zurück auf den Rücken fallen. Es war erst nach Neun. So lange hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, seinen Wecker ausgestellt zu haben, anscheinend hatte er das im Schlaf getan ohne es zu bemerken.

Flüchtig dachte er daran, einen Ausritt zu machen, nur für den Fall-

Das Aufleuchten von seinem Handy unterbrach den Gedanken und er drehte sich um, um es vom Nachttisch zu nehmen. Er hatte drei Nachrichten von Eileen bekommen und eine von Sam, die die aktuellste war. Von seinem Bruder leuchteten auch zwei verpasste Anrufe auf, mit Datum von letzter Nacht. Wie hatten ihm die entgehen können?

Sams Nachricht öffnete er zuerst.

[Sam 9:07 a.m] Langsam fang ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?

Da Sams Worte für ihn so keinen Sinn machten, ging Dean aus dem Chat raus und öffnete den von Eileen, in der Hoffnung, dort Antworten zu kriegen. Die erste Nachricht war noch von letzter Nacht.

[Eileen 9:23 p.m] Geht es dir gut? Wie geht’s Gracie? Ruf uns an, wenn du kannst.

[Eileen 11:36 p.m] Dean, ernsthaft, melde dich! Michael hat geschrieben, dass Gracie Cas davon abgehalten hat, zu gehen. Wie geht’s ihr? Und dir? Wenn du reden willst, sind wir für dich da. Ich bin für dich da! Ich verspreche auch, Sam nichts davon zu erzählen.

Die letzte Nachricht war von heute Morgen.

[Eileen 7:56 a.m] Wenn du uns nicht die nächste Stunde anrufst, komm ich vorbei!

Da die von Eileen vorgegebene Deadline bereits um war und Sams Nachricht kurz danach eingetroffen war, entschied Dean sich dazu, Sam anzurufen. Sein Bruder ging beim zweiten Klingeln dran.

„Dean, endlich!“

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich hab verschlafen.“

„Du hast meine Anrufe gestern ignoriert.“, sagte Sam besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung, wie ich die verpasst hab. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr erinnern, wann ich ins Bett bin.“

„Aber geht es dir gut? Wie geht’s Gracie?“

Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie eine Tür sich schloss und Schritte, die näher kamen. Scheinbar hatte er genau rechtzeitig angerufen, bevor Eileen sich auf den Weg machte.

„Gracie geht’s okay. Ich schätze, sie schläft immer noch.“

„Hast du es ihr erzählt?“

„Hatte ich eine andere Wahl?“, seufzte Dean und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Aber sie hat es ganz gut aufgenommen. Sie hat sich mehr Sorgen um Cas gemacht.“

Das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt, streckte er sich und zog sich eine Jogginghose über, dann schlich er zu Gracies Zimmer. Als er die Tür aufzog, fiel das dämmrige Morgenlicht auf das Gesicht seiner schlafenden Tochter. Das Licht schien sie zu irritieren, weil sie die Nase kräuselte, wimmerte und sich auf die andere Seite drehte, ein klares Zeichen, dass sie noch nicht aufstehen wollte. Mit einem Lächeln schloss Dean die Tür wieder.

„Ja, sie schläft noch.“

„Okay. Also…“, fing Sam an und Dean wusste schon, welche Frage ihn erwartete. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Mir geht’s gut.“

„Dean-“

„Sam, was willst du von mir hören? Dass ich mich tierisch schuldig fühle, wegen dem, was mit Cas passiert ist? Weil ich mir vorkomme, als wäre das alles meine Schuld? Dass es mich verletzt, wie kalt er zu mir ist, ich es aber verstehen kann? Dass ich mich für mein Verhalten die ganzen Jahre schon selbst hasse?“

„Du hast nichts getan.“

„Eben! Er stand da, hat mir sein Herz geöffnet und ich… ich hab ihn davon laufen lassen, ohne mich zu entschuldigen.“ Mittlerweile war er in der Küche angekommen und holte ihre Tassen aus dem Schrank. Gerade so hielt er sich zurück, sie nicht auf die Ablage zu knallen. Er wollte Grace wirklich nicht wecken.

„Du warst am Altar, verdammt!“, war Sams Antwort und Dean wusste, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht in den Hörer zu brüllen. „Du warst Sekunden davon entfernt, dein Leben mit Lisa zu beginnen. Sollen wir das Ganze wieder durchspielen? Das Szenario in dem du ihn nachgehst und wie sehr es deine zukünftige Frau verletzt hätte?“

Dean seufzte und lehnte sich schwer gegen den Counter. „Nein, müssen wir nicht.“

„Es war eine beschissene Situation und ich sage dir, du hast das Richtige getan.“

„Aber-„

„Aber was, Dean? Wir sind das durch. Hör auf, dich fertig zu machen. Hör auf, in der Vergangenheit zu leben, wenn vielleicht eine zweite Chance direkt vor dir liegt.“

Eine zweite Chance auf seine Freundschaft mit Cas… das klang wirklich super.

„Ich versuche es ja, Sammy. Aber… Cas hasst mich. Er redet nicht mal mit mir, zumindest nicht wirklich. Wie soll ich mich da wieder mit ihm anfreunden?“

Es folgte eine so lange Pause, dass Dean nachschaute, ob nicht die Verbindung abgebrochen war „Sammy?“

„Ja, ich bin hier. Es ist nur…“ Sein Bruder seufzte, bevor er sich wieder fing und Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass er jetzt was anderes sagte, als eigentlich gewollt. „Cas hasst dich nicht -Dean, ich meine es ernst. Er hasst dich nicht.“, wiederholte er, als Dean schnaubte.

„Was auch immer, Sam.“

Am anderen Ende hörte er ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Okay, wie du meinst. Wir kommen heute etwas früher vorbei. Eileen will mit dir reden.“

„Worüber?“, frage er, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Wollte sie nicht sagen, aber sie wirkt entschlossen. Also enttäuschst du meine Frau lieber nicht.“

„Natürlich nicht, Sammy.“

Kurz darauf beendeten sie das Gespräch und Dean hantierte die kommenden Minuten still in der Küche herum, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten, während ihre Tees zogen. Er brachte Gracie ihren und küsste sie auf die Stirn, wartete geduldig, bis sie wach genug war, um ein paar Schlucke zu trinken. Schnell sagte er ihr noch, dass es noch nicht mal Zehn war und dass sie nochmal schlafen konnte, dann verließ er wieder ihr Zimmer. Erst als er auf der Couch saß, erlaubte er sich, über die letzten 24 Stunden und das was passiert war, nachzudenken.

Da war diese Unterhaltung mit Charlie und Jo und wie er irgendwie, fast, vielleicht zugegeben hatte, dass er in Cas mehr sah als nur einen Freund. Dann waren da diese atemberaubende Träume. Verwirrend, aber atemberaubend. Durch sie breitete sich Wäre in seinem Körper aus und er mochte es.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Cas selbst und wie er wegen Dean litt.

Schon wieder.

Es schien, als wäre es egal, was er tat, am Ende wurde Cas verletzt. Egal, ob es Dean selbst war, ihre Vergangenheit oder Tratschereien. Und Dean war nicht in der Lage, ihn davor zu schützen. Sein Herz schmerzte bei der Erinnerung an die Tränen und wie er Cas hinterherrennen wollte. Ihn halten und die Tränen verschwinden lassen wollte, den Schmerz gleich mit. Oder ihm erlauben, ihn zu schlagen, jenachdem, was mehr half.

Dean wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Gracies Zimmertür wieder aufging, schnell sah er auf die Uhr. Es war fast Elf. Er hatte fast eine Stunde auf dem Sofa seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Und trotzdem hatte er noch keine Lösung für das Chaos in seinem Kopf gefunden.

*~*~*

Zum Frühstück gab es Pancakes, weil Dean Lust darauf verspürte und Gracie schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben. Er rechnete mit mehr Fragen über… naja, die Dinge, die am Vorabend passiert waren. Aber Gracie plapperte über einfache Dinge, wie Weihnachten und die Geschenke, die sie anderen machen wollte. Oder Dean anzubetteln, ihr einen Tipp für ihre Geschenke zu geben. Dankbar für die Ablenkung ließ er ihr den Spaß und einigte sich mit ihr, dass er ihr Fragen mit „Ja“ und „Nein“ beantworten würde.

Der Frieden war allerdings schnell vorbei, als Sams Auto in der Einfahrt auftauchte. Dean nahm sich Zeit beim Anziehen. Wenn er sich bei einer Sache sicher war, dann, dass er die kommende Unterhaltung mit Eileen nicht in Schlafanzug führen würde und es war eine nette Ausrede, um es noch weiter hinauszuzögern.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Eileen auf dem Sofa. Allein.

~Wo sind alle?~ fragte er in Zeichensprache , als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn, bevor sie antwortete ~Sam veranstaltet mit Gracie draußen eine Schneeballschlacht~

Aus irgendeinem Grund, nervte Dean diese Antwort. Er konnte es nicht erklären, seine Laune kippte einfach. ~Du meinst, er hat sie nach draußen entführt, damit du ungestört mit mir reden kannst?~

~Sei nicht so, Dean.~

~Wie denn?~

Eileen seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. ~Komm mir nicht damit. Du weißt genau, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt. Ich will dir nur helfen, also hör auf.~

Bevor sie weiterreden konnten, flog die Haustür auf und ein kleiner Wirbelwind kam reingerauscht. So viel also zu einer Schneeballschlacht. Seine Tochter hatte für ihren Sonntag Nachmittag anscheinend andere Pläne. Sam kam kurz nach ihr ins Haus, warf ihnen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu und folgte Grace dann in die Küche, wo sie schon dabei war, heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten.

Durch den offenen Wohnraum würde man jedes gesprochene Wort aus dem Wohnzimmer auch in der Küche hören, auch wenn Gracie selbst sprach. Dean hoffte, dass sich die Unterhaltung damit erledigt hatte, noch bevor sie begonnen hatte, aber Eileen zog ihn am Shirt einfach den Flur entlang. Sie öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und schob ihn rein.

Als die Tür wieder zu war und sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, versuchte Dean die Situation zu retten.

~Eileen, mir geht’s gut- ~, fing er an, wurde von ihr aber unterbrochen.

~Sei still. Dir geht es nicht gut, das wissen wir beide. Und glaub bloß nicht, ich hätte unser Gespräch von gestern vergessen.~

Seufzend lehnte Dean sich gegen die Tür und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust. Er würde definitiv nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Und wie immer unterschätzte er die Frauen in seinem Leben. Eileen stand einfach nur da, wartete und starrte ihn wortwörtlich in Grund und Boden.

~Ich will, dass du mir vertraust. Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass dich was beschäftigt und das schon seit Tagen.~

„Tut es nicht“, fing Dean an, merkte dann aber, dass er wohl nicht in der Lage sein würde, eine ruhige Stimme zu behalten. Also gab er nach und löste seine Haltung, um die Hände wieder nutzen zu können ~Ich grüble nicht.~

~Damit kommst du vielleicht bei deinem Bruder durch, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht stimmt. Außerdem~, machte sie weiter, als er nicht reagierte ~skypen Charlie, Jo und ich auch.~

~Sie haben es dir erzählt?!~Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, die Gebärdensprache beizubehalten, so wütend war er. Was zur Hölle? Er hatte sich seinen besten Freunden geöffnet, ihnen vertraut-

~Sie sind gefühlt Millionen Kilometer weit weg und machen sich SORGEN, du Idiot! Natürlich haben sie es mir erzählt. Ich bin die Einzige, die dir ins Gewissen reden kann. Oder bevorzugst du Sam? Oder doch lieber Michael?~

~ Nein, aber…~

~Gut, also hör auf zu jammern, komm runter und lass uns eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen.~

~Worüber?~

~Über Castiel, natürlich.~

Mit einem Stöhnen, grub Dean beide Hände in die Haare, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

~Dean, ich will dich nicht drängen, etwas zuzugeben…~

~Es gibt nichts zuzugeben!~ antwortete er ohne Nachzudenken. Er wusste, das war sein Selbstschutz, ein Reflex, aber er fühlte sich eingeengt und hasste es.

Eileen fuhr fort, als hätte er nichts gesagt ~ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, okay? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden.~

~Schön, aber es gibt nichts zu Reden. Du kannst mir nicht helfen.~

~Wirklich? Ich kann dir zumindest sagen, dass Castiel dich nicht hasst. Er versucht nur, sich selbst zu schützen. Er will nicht wieder verletzt werden.~

~Ja, das hat letzte Nacht auch so super funktioniert.~, antwortete Dean und war froh, nicht reden zu müssen. Ein Klumpen hatte sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt, weswegen er schwer schlucken musste.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Dean.“, sagte Eileen das erste Mal laut, ließ ihre Hand beruhigend an der Stelle liegen. „Das war nicht deine Schuld. Gegen Tratsch kannst du nichts tun.“

„Aber es hat ihn verletzt. Und ich bin ihm nicht nach. Schon wieder.“

„Dann geh doch jetzt zu ihm.“

Sein Blick huschte zu ihr, suchte nach einem Hinweis, auf was sie aus war.

„Vielleicht hilft es euch nicht, wenn immer jemand dabei ist. Geh zu ihm. Ich weiß, dass du auch allein mit ihm reden willst.“

„Ich kann nicht-“

„Dann mach einen Ausritt, hm? Krieg den Kopf frei. Und wenn Cherry dich zu den Shurleys führt, dann ist es so.“

Dean dachte darüber nach und schüttelte dann lachend über ihre Idee den Kopf. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging er lächelnd aus dem Zimmer.

*~*~*

Mit Cherry schnell über den weißen Pulverschnee zu reiten, half ihm wirklich, den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Sein Magen wurde nur nervös, als sie an der Kreuzung ankamen, aber sein Gefühl zog ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung, genau wie Eileen gesagt hatte. Und er zögerte nicht, als Cherry den Weg einschlug.

Inias sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, als Dean an ihrer Tür auftauchte, ließ ihn aber trotzdem rein und sagte ihm, wo er Cas fand. Irgendwie war Dean froh, dass Michael scheinbar noch nicht zuhause war.

Erst als Dean der hinteren Terasse näher kam, hörte er Cas Stimme. Es klang, als würde er mit jemandem reden, aber es kam keine Antwort. Was bedeutete, dass Cas entweder Selbstgespräche führte oder telefonierte. Mit der Absicht, sich bemerkbar zu machen, trat Dean in den Türrahmen. Die ersten Worte, die er hörte, trafen ihn unerwartet.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du meinen Kuss an Neujahr vermissen wirst.“, sagte Cas zum Telefon, das Grinsen war deutlich zu sehen, obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu Dean stand. Was auch immer die Antwort war, brachte Cas zum Lachen. Mit wem redete er?

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Cas mit einem einfachen „Danke, Zar“ antwortete.

Zar? Was war das denn für ein seltsamer Name?

„Ha ha. Ich liebe dich auch.“

Deans Augen wurde größer. Cas hatte einen Freund? In seinem ganzen Gefühlschaos war ihm dieser Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen.

„Werd ich. Bye, Zar.“

Deans Herz raste in seiner Brust. Jede Sekunde würde Cas sich umdrehen und ihn sehen. Er kicherte, als er auflegte und weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, tat Dean das Einzige, wovon er wusste, dass er gut darin war: er spielte den gleichgültigen großkotzigen Arsch. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, als könnte er das den ganzen Tag lang tun -genau in dem Moment als Cas sich umdrehte und sichtlich erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Dean!“

Das kam unterwartet und Dean nutzte es, um zu verbergen, was in seinem Inneren los war.

„Oh, du kennst also doch noch meinen Vornamen.“, sagte er und war froh darüber, wie normal seine Stimme klang. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du ihn vergessen hast.“  
  
Cas schüttelte den Kopf, er war ganz offensichtlich verwirrt: „Was?“  
  
„Naja, angesichts der Tatsache, dass du mich immer _Mr. Winchester_ nennst, hab ich angenommen du hast ihn vergessen.“, vielleicht sollte er seine Arroganz etwas runterschrauben. Immerhin wollte er Cas nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, zumindest war das nicht der Plan. Scheiße, er wollte ihn nie wieder verletzen. Er wusste nicht mal, warum er sich plötzlich so verhielt -er hoffte nur, dass er sich von dem belauschten Gespräch nicht beeinflussen ließ.  
  
Cas starrte ihn immer noch an, in seinen Augen lag eine gewisse Vorsicht, seine Stimme war voller Misstrauen: „Was machst du hier so früh?“  
  
Und einfach so, fiel alles von ihm ab. Ja, er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Cas noch wütender auf ihn war. Er war hier, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging, nicht um es noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Ich.. ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.“, antwortete er schließlich sanfter.  
  
Damit änderte sich aber Cas Haltung nicht. „Das hättest du beim Dinner tun können, in einer Stunde.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Dean und suchte nach einer glaubbaren Ausrede, „aber du scheinst dich so sehr mit den zwei Frauen in meinem Leben zu verstehen, dass du es fertig bringst, dich die ganze Zeit über mit ihnen zu unterhalten, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen.“  
  
Es war als Scherz gemeint, aber als er merkte, wie Cas ihn ärgerlich ansah, wusste er, dass er was Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass du so denkst.“, fauchte er, „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ist nicht der Grund für meine Freundschaft mit Eileen und Grace.“  
  
„Das ist nicht...“ Dean stoppte und seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Offensichtlich musste er seine Worte sorgfältiger wählen und sich nicht hinter schlechten Witzen und arrogantem Verhalten verstecken. „Das ist nicht, was ich meine, Cas. Tut mir leid. Ich... Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte.“  
  
Das schien aber nicht genug zu sein.

„Ich glaube, ich passe.“, war Cas‘ Antwort und ging an Dean vorbei, um ins Haus zu gelangen.  
  
Ein Stein landete quer in seinem Magen. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Es ging nicht. Wenn er das nicht richtig stellte, wenn er Cas jetzt gehen ließ, würde er ihn endgültig verlieren. Seine Hand schloss sich um seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn auf. Cas versteifte sich sofort unter ihm, versuchte aber nicht, sich von ihm loszumachen.

„Wieso machst du das immer?“, hauchte Dean, sprach wieder ohne vorher nachgedacht zu haben. Sein Herz schmerzte in seiner Brust und übernahm das Denken für ihn. „Wieso läufst du vor mir weg?“  
  
„Tue ich nicht.“, antwortete Cas nach kurzem Schweigen. Trotz der vielen Kleidungsschichten konnte Dean spüren, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinem Griff bewegten, als würden sie vor Anspannung zittern. Wie die Sehne eines Bogens, bereit zum losschnellen. Bereit, wieder vor ihm davon zu laufen.  
  
„Doch, tust du.“, sagte Dean und schaffte es gerade so, seinen Griff nicht zu verstärken. Er wollte nicht, dass Cas vor ihm davon rannte, aber gegen seinen Willen wollte er ihn auch nicht festhalten. Oder, noch schlimmer und Gott behüte, ihm dabei wehtun. Stattdessen nutzte er den Moment und sprach aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging: „Du findest immer einen neuen Weg, mich zu meiden. Du hast sogar mit dem Laufen aufgehört.“  
Er konnte die Betrübnis in seiner eigenen Stimme hören, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es ihn wirklich schmerzte.

  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
  
„Ach, wirklich?“  
  
„Ja.“, beharrte Cas „Ich hab nur festgestellt, dass ich mehr von dem Tag hab, wenn ich früher laufen gehe.“  
  
Es folgte eine lange Stille zwischen den beiden. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde Deans Herz schwerer. Merkte Cas eigentlich, dass er es durch sein Leugnen eigentlich nur bestätigte?

Aber es gab da eine Sache, die ihn noch mehr schmerzte:  
  
„Mr. Winchester“, begann Cas und es fühlte sich an wie ein heftiger Schlag in die Magengrube „lassen Sie bitte meinen Arm los.“  
  
Wieso? Wieso nannte er ihn immer so? Dean konnte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme nicht zurückhalten, als er genau diese Frage in den Raum stellte.  
  
Er konnte die Bewegung spüren, als Cas zu ihm hochsah und zum ersten Mal fiel Dean auf, wie dicht beieinander sie eigentlich standen. Er ließ seinen Blick über jeden Zentimeter von Cas Gesicht wandern, suchte nach Antworten auf all seine Fragen. Die Wärme, die von Cas ausging, half ihm nicht wirklich beim Konzentrieren, seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinem Traum.  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer, Cas.“  
  
Oh ja, das war wohl das geringste ihrer Probleme. Er _wusste_ , Cas nannte ihn nicht deswegen bei seinem Nachnamen. Aber wie sollte er das sonst ansprechen? Sein Gehirn war auf jeden Fall nicht hilfreich, als er versuchte, eine Antwort zu finden. Als Cas nicht reagierte, wirklich so gar nicht reagierte, nahm Dean seinen Mut zusammen und fuhr fort:  
„Und ich dachte, du hast mich als Freund gesehen, lange bevor ich dein Lehrer war.“, er schluckte „Ist es so schwer, mich wieder als solchen zu sehen?“  
  
Zuerst bekam er keine Reaktion, was Dean genug Zeit gab, sich Cas Gesicht genaustens einzuprägen. Die Wintersonne ließ sein schwarzes Haar glänzen.  
  
„Ich muss mich fürs Dinner fertig machen.“, sagte Castiel schließlich.

Und das war der Moment, in dem Dean das Herz brach. Es schien, egal was er auch tat, die Freundschaft mit Cas war weg. Was brachte das ganz Drängen seiner Freunde, wenn es überhaupt keinen Sinn machte, darüber nachzudenken, ob er mehr für Cas empfand? Was brachte es ihm, das herauszufinden, wenn es zu spät war? Und es war wirklich zu spät. Vielleicht sollte er einfach loslassen. Loslassen und froh sein, dass Cas ein schönes Leben in New York hatte.

Mit einem Kerl namens Zar.

„Würdest du bitte meinen Arm loslassen, Dean?“  
  
Der Klang von seinem Namen, der über Cas Lippen kam, brachte ihn dazu, den Kopf zu heben, ein kleines Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er wieder in Cas blaue Augen sah.

Mit einem kleinen Funken Hoffnung löste er seinen Griff an Cas Arm.  
  
„Danke.“, war alles was von Cas kam, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Dean war zu sehr von seiner eigenen Hand abgelenkt.

Er wollte den Kontakt noch nicht lösen, aber er zwang sich dazu. Als Cas an ihm vorbei ging, fiel seine Hand an Cas Arm herunter, das Gefühl und das Ende ihres Gesprächs ließen ihn an Ort und Stelle stehen bleiben, auch als Cas schon längst wieder im Haus war.


End file.
